


Hurricane Drunk 醉生战死

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rated For Violence, male!Katerose von Kreutzer
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 1940年7月，英国皇家空军第250 “狗蔷薇”中队在经历灾难般的撤退后补充了一半的新鲜血液，其中一人是伊万.高尼夫。他很快遇上了对手和朋友。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 英文标题来自女神Florence Welch 的同名歌曲。

     1940年七月，英国东南部，悦石空军机场。（注1）

奥利比.波布兰的那架飓风即将落地的时候，突然降落的雨点密集地打在机身和玻璃罩上，发出鞭子抽打的噼啪声响。梅林引擎不识时务地提前熄了火，飓风在离预计停泊位还有一百码的地方就停了下来。波布兰嘀咕了几句脏话，诅咒不列颠七月没个准信的天气，但他很快看见任劳任怨的地勤冒着灰蒙蒙的雨帘向他的方向赶来。于是他心安理得在驾驶座上尽量伸展四肢，等着地勤把他连同飓风一起拖进机库里。

雨下得很大，波布兰隐约期待接下来半天也许能在食堂、公共休息室或者附近的酒馆里打发过去，而不必被什么突如其来的警报再叫起来。

“走运的人。”他沿着梯子往下爬时，一个声音在他背后幸灾乐祸地说，“再晚五分钟你就得游过来了。”

“你们他妈的是谁？”波布兰一边脱下滴着水的头盔，一边打量来人，是两个人，黑发和金发。

“沙列.亚吉斯.谢克利。”黑发黑眼的那位主动开口，是刚才说话的人，“这位是伊万.高尼夫，我们是新来的飞行员。”

“等一等，你叫什么……？”绝对不是英国人，波布兰想。

“沙列.亚吉斯.谢克利。摩尔人。”谢克利似乎猜到了他在想什么，大笑道，“当然不是基督徒。”

“巧克力。”波布兰宣布，“听上去好多了。”谢克利耸耸肩表示并不在乎——起绰号代表某种程度上的接受，而且他似乎也已经习惯了。波布兰又转向另一个人，那人同样穿着皇家空军的灰蓝色制服，那颜色和他的眼睛很像，现在那双眼睛盯着一本小书。

“你又是谁？”

“你听见了。”那个人把目光从书上抬起来，“伊万.高尼夫，替补飞行员。”

“俄国人？”波布兰似乎来劲了，“他们怎么把你放进来的？”现在他发现了，那是本纵横字谜书，怎么会有人专门看这种东西？他看报纸时通常直接跳过这部分。

“波兰人。”后者冲着波布兰身后飓风点点头，“比我想象的还要烂。”看见波布兰一瞬间的茫然，他补充道，“你的飓风。火力和机动性比喷火差远了。”

“不要自作聪明。”波布兰眯起眼睛。

“我有两个大学学位，当然比你聪明。”高尼夫事不关己地翻过又一页字谜书，拿下夹在耳朵上的铅笔头开始写起来。

但他没有写成。

波布兰的拳头挥了过来。

 

“哦，这么说你们已经自我介绍过了。”另一个身影从阴影中浮现出来，那是个瘦削的棕发男人，谢克利猜测他或许就是中队长。

“长官。”谢克利抬头，他正忙着把扭打作一团的两个人分开。那两个人则完全不在意，他们的注意力还在如何迅速折断对方的脖子上。

“欢迎来到第250 ‘狗蔷薇’ 飞行中队（注2），我是中队长瓦连.休兹。”那人向还站在原地的谢克利咧嘴道，“巧克力。”他仿佛完全没注意到匆忙站起来的两个人。

“长官。”谢克利暗暗地叹了口气。

“你们给自己找了不少乐子嘛。”

“这里没有乐子，长官。”高尼夫说，“杀德国人才有乐趣。”

休兹挑起一边眉毛：“我们尽力而为。”

“有喷火才行。”高尼夫说，“飓风太慢了。”

“恐怕你们今天连飓风都摸不到了。”休兹严厉地说，“这种天气连杰瑞都不会出来。”他看了看表，“还有一个小时日落。拿把铲子去跟着地勤把场地清理干净，我不想明天起飞的时候还要绕着弹坑跳华尔兹。”

“长官。”三个声音。

“说到华尔兹，”休兹突然想到什么，回过头来阴沉地补充一句，“要是有命回来，谁也不许在降落时做胜利翻滚，我们不得不从烧焦的飞机上把上一个这么做的人一点点刮下来。”

“那是德雷克，”等休兹的身影消失后，波布兰耳语道，“而且还是我们在法国的时候。”谢克利不太确定要不要点头同意，或者干脆无视他。

“白痴。”高尼夫大步走开了，波布兰本想追上去揍他，但后者手里不知何时出现了一把转来转去的铲子，只好作罢。

“傲慢的混蛋。”波布兰咕哝道。

“但他飞得不坏。”谢克利耸耸肩，“他在法国时就已经是Ace了。”

“我猜也是，”波布兰哼了一声，“头脑正常的人当不了好飞行员。”

 

当天晚些时候，拉飞行员们回下塔菲尔德基地（Sector Section）的车准时出现。他们住在下塔菲尔德分站，但执行白日任务时则从三十英里外的悦石卫星机场（Satellite Airfield）起降。

“怎么先寇布让你开车来，费雪老爹？”波布兰看见降下的车窗边缘露出灰白的头发，“你这个人还有点美德吗？”他冲着副驾驶上那个褐色头发的英俊男人嚷道。

“礼貌，年轻人，”狗蔷薇中队的副官埃德温.费雪不紧不慢地说，“我或许老得开不动飓风，但不至于老得开不了车。”

副驾驶座上那个男人冷笑一声，接着仿佛什么都没听见一样对着后视镜里拉开车门坐进来的休兹说：“所以，你对新来的几个人有什么看法？”

在休兹有机会开口之前，波布兰就抢先说道：“我还要问你怎么把俄国人放进来了，这是你们颠覆不列颠的什么伟大计划吗？”

“嗯？”华尔特.冯.先寇布转过头来。他是狗蔷薇飞行中队的联络官，虽然仍然保留德国姓，但他祖父早在一战开始之前就带着尚且年幼的他迁居英国，其中不乏有人议论当年他的祖父是带着情报投奔英格兰。后来他从桑德赫斯特军官学校毕业，尽管英国人直觉上不信任德国姓，却仍在严格背景审查后把他塞进了情报部，“家族传统”，“用德国人对付德国人”，他们如是说。

“那是波兰人，尊重一下别人的祖国如何？”他懒洋洋地翻开笔记本，“伊万.高尼夫，前波兰空军飞行员，四分之一俄国人，祖父是俄国流亡来波兰的异见者。相当有经验的飞行员，据说在法国的时候曾经开着Caudron C.714 打下过Messerschmitt-109。”

“Caudron C.174是该进熔炉的废铁。”波布兰说，“怎么会有人开那玩意儿？”

“这就要问你的法国表亲们了。”先寇布皮笑肉不笑地答了一句，“他的各项表现都比同期的RAF飞行员要好。”

“——那也没阻止斯图卡炸烂华沙。”休兹说，“在岸上没法谈论船的好坏。但那两个人英语说得不错。”他想了想，又说：“至少那个摩尔人是这样。”

“那是当然，不然我们会把他们关在志愿培训中心里。”先寇布刻薄地说，“让他们学习我们的语言和规章，让他们穿上我们的制服，再让他们向我们的国王宣誓效忠。”

“别反应过度了。”费雪提醒他，“你还没说另一个人的背景故事。”

“据我们所知，他参加过西班牙内战。”先寇布又翻了一页，“当然，是输了的那方。”

“这才是你们需要警惕的共产党。”费雪开玩笑地说了一句。

“又一个失败者。”休兹说，“怎么回事？”

“其他人呢？”先寇布问，“你觉得怎么样？”

“什么其他人？”

“哦，”先寇布看了看表，“显然司机搞错了收货地址、火车晚了点，或者有人故意先回了家。”

“什么？”波布兰抬头，“难道还有更多可恶的东欧人要来吗？”

“你看，”先寇布用上一种对问题儿童说话的语气耐心解释道，“悦石只是卫星机场，你们晚上睡觉的时候要回下塔菲尔德基地。”

“所以你怀疑新来的人偷懒想躲一天的训练。”休兹开口道。

“我可没这么说。”先寇布事不关己地摆摆手，又把本子合起来。他瞥向后视镜里波布兰脸上的淤青：“你又被哪个可怜女孩的父亲打了吗？”

“哈，一出现在镇上就会令父亲们把女儿藏好的人没有立场说我。”波布兰反击，“是你最喜欢的的俄国人干的。他脑子有毛病，又古怪得很，之后会在队里很难过。”他如是断言，仿佛下定决心要为此出一份力一样。

 

结果当天晚些时候，波布兰一下车就看着自己的两个僚机飞行员和新来的两个人有说有笑地下了车，虽然大部分时间说话的是谢克利，但一向不喜欢跟人多话的科尔德威尔甚至拍了拍高尼夫的肩膀。

“哦，看来你不是全世界最受欢迎的人啊。”先寇布火上浇油地补充一句。

 

第二天早上天蒙蒙亮，波布兰睡眼惺忪地叼着牙刷走进卫生间，脑袋仍然因为前一晚的胡闹而隐隐作痛，他只能隐约期待等会儿飞行之后能用上氧气面罩缓解宿醉。十五分钟后，他和几个看上去有点熟悉的面孔挤进同一辆车里，他不太确定，这些人在昨晚之前他从没遇过，昨晚则知道了太多关于他们没什么用的信息——酒品，生平故事，与难以恭维的掷飞镖技巧。但显然他们也是狗蔷薇飞行中队的成员，新成员，名字仍然不肯从他那迷雾一样的记忆中现身。只是，让人敬佩的是，他尚未清醒的迟钝大脑仍在思索着，早饭前要往他们哪个人的靴子里倒冰块？坐在他面前的那个看上去是个不错的目标。

可惜这想法转瞬即逝。早饭到来前所有人心情都很糟，没人想说话。海峡的护航任务在中午十一点，但休兹坚持他们在天亮一小时后到达机场，好能随时准备起飞。熟悉飞机，测试新人，他这么说，不过波布兰怀疑他只是虐待狂发作，或者间接报复昨晚莫兰比尔用他的钱请了酒吧在场所有飞行员（甚至包括喷火飞行员）不止一轮酒。

也有好事，在大口吞咽燕麦粥、培根和煎蛋的空当，波布兰终于逐渐想起昨晚新入队的除了下午两个外籍飞行员外，还有补上“海盗”德雷克空缺的托马斯.麦凯恩，澳大利亚的本杰明.戈登（那口音令人难忘），矮个子方下巴的约翰.沃维克，以及显得太紧张的威尔士人欧文.麦克法蒂安。半个中队都是新人，这样说来，他一边拨着餐盘里的炒蛋一边想，休兹大概会把老兵们分配到领队的位置——

“科尔德威尔，你现在是蓝小队一号。莫兰比尔，绿一号，波布兰，黄一号。”休兹不知什么时候已经吃完了早餐，“新人们，十分钟后到机库待命。”他瞥了一眼波布兰，“高尼夫，你由波布兰负责测试……”后面的内容波布兰没太听清楚，因为他差点又握着叉子睡着，而半睡半醒间他也能感觉到高尼夫投过来的目光更不愉快。

“……听明白了吗？”休兹怀疑地看着他。

波布兰咽下一大口茶：“遵命，头儿。”

 

波布兰在起飞不久后就迅速爬升至一万英尺左右，如愿戴上氧气面罩，宿醉带来的头疼有所缓解，但他有点后悔早饭不该吃那么多。

“这里是黄一，听好，黄二，你的任务是紧跟我背后，留意敌机，你跟不上，那我就死了。”

“收到，黄一。”高尼夫平稳的声音传来，不知怎么的波布兰听出些许挑衅意味。

他又维持原有高度飞了片刻，突然毫无预兆地俯冲，接着角度惊险地侧滑着躲进右侧的云层，迅速校正机身后又向下翻了个筋斗，但高尼夫仍然紧紧跟在他身后，像块甩不掉的泥巴。

“这里是黄二，只有表演用特技是甩不掉我的。”还没等波布兰说话，高尼夫的声音就传来。

“别得意忘形了。”波布兰说，“你该好好看着我后方。”他突然有了个主意，“黄二，新任务，假装我是架Me-109， 十秒后，看看你能不能及时抓住我。”说完，他推了推控制杆，他的飓风大角度爬升穿过云层，很快就消失了。

 

半小时后，他们从飓风上下来，两个人都脸色铁青，波布兰觉得自己的早饭争先恐后地想原路返回。地勤们迅速围拢过来，准备检查装甲和重新加油。他走向草地边缘的几把椅子，莫兰比尔似乎已经折腾完他的新人，正把报纸扣在脸上打瞌睡。

梅林引擎熟悉的轰鸣声，波布兰转脸，看见另一架飓风正在降落。

“你还不如训练一只猴子来开这玩意。”莫兰比尔冲着那架一路蹦蹦跳跳、就是不肯乖乖把起落架搁在地上的飓风翻了翻白眼。

“那是谁？”波布兰眯起眼睛想看清楚。

“那个澳大利亚人。”莫兰比尔耸耸肩，“休兹肯定要把他踢出去。”他打了个哈欠，“十个小时的飓风飞行时长？杰瑞会把他当成早餐吃了的。”

“你的新人怎么样？”波布兰问。

“烂透了。”莫兰比尔说，“转弯转得像他妈的浮游大靶心，你还以为他要倒飞出去呢。他们到底为什么要在飞机上漆那么多圆圈，觉得杰瑞瞄得不够准吗？”

波布兰不置可否地耸耸肩，上头对于涂装问题从来官僚得很，他很早以前就放弃争执了。

“那个波兰人怎么样？“莫兰比尔注意到波布兰铁青的脸色，“看来你们玩得很开心嘛。”

“他脑子不正常。”波布兰想到高尼夫几乎是擦着他玻璃穹顶飞过去的飓风，“莽撞驾驶员，他那飞机的翅膀该掉下来。”

“听上去挺不错的。”莫兰比尔说，“怎么所有的好处都能被你捞到？”他站起身来，准备脱掉身上的飞行员夹克，太阳已经完全升起来了。

“别脱了！”休兹的声音传来，“赶快把你们的衣服穿好，懒骨头们，准备好去给海军当保姆了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 和下文的下塔菲尔德空军基地一样是虚构出来的地点。  
> 2\. 编号和代号就是你想的那个意思。编号是虚构，狗蔷薇则是从第610飞行中队那里偷来的——谁叫他们开的是喷火呢。


	2. Chapter 2

今天显然不是欧文.麦克法蒂安的幸运日。

他是个身材高大却面相温和的威尔士人，被调到狗蔷薇中队之前，麦克法蒂安飞的是无畏战斗机——比飓风慢，转弯不够灵敏，没有前机枪。虽然他过渡培训课程成绩很不错，可惜休兹并不买账。

“波布兰那个家伙似乎还在忙着招待波兰客人，”休兹抬头看了看天空，又把目光转回到他身上，“看样子你只能跟着我了。”

“是，长官。”他一边跟着休兹走过停机坪，一边试图系紧帽子上的带子。

五分钟后，休兹的声音从无线电里传来，此时高度五千英尺。“黄三，这里是红领。”

“收到，红领。”麦克法蒂安回答。

“好吧，黄三。第一课，忘掉你开无畏时学的一切。”

十五分钟后，麦克法蒂安的双脚踩回地面时，一阵久违的眩晕感袭击了他。飓风确实要比无畏灵敏地多，如果不是以高速急转弯和其他动作去亲自领教的话，他大概会更高兴。

黄队的另外两个人还没有下来，而休兹则头也不回去地去折腾第二个新人，他步伐稳健，看上去完全没受刚才那些动作的影响。麦克法蒂安解开帽子，扯松制服领带，这时他终于绷不住吐在了自己的靴子上。

“被折腾惨了吗，巴士司机？”莫兰比尔从报纸上缘抬头看他，“如果你问我，回去开无畏不是挺好的——”

麦克法蒂安没理他，一路大步流星地踩着那双沾了黏糊糊的呕吐物的大码靴子走回更衣间。

这只是其中的一个倒霉日子，他想，这没什么。

 

护送船只就跟休兹描述的一样无聊，他们到达目标船只附近时，要么敌方的轰炸机已经完事走人，要么下一波飞行员还没有睡醒，深蓝海面上只有他们要护送的货船在缓慢航行。他们迟早会来的，麦克法蒂安拉下风镜，海峡上空几乎没有云，阳光很好。狗蔷薇中队只出动了B组（红小队和黄小队）眼下他们要做的就是绕着货船飞上一圈又一圈，麦克法蒂安伸手想要掩住一个哈欠——

“黄三，这里是红领，注意左侧机翼，你快把黄二挤出去了。”休兹的声音传来。

“是，长官。”麦克法蒂安回过神来，刚刚好来得及避免开高尼夫那架飓风的右翼翼尖。

“红领，这里是红三。”谢克利的声音传来，“一点钟方向，至少一个中队的Heinkel 正在接近。”他说的没错，Heinkel 轰炸机那标志性的“温室玻璃罩”机头偶尔反射出小片阳光，有点晃眼。

“这里是黄一，没发现护航战斗机。”波布兰的声音听上去很欢快。

“全体注意，没有护航战斗机，”休兹重复道说，“玩得愉快，先生们。”说完他推了推节流杆，梅林引擎咆哮着带着飓风俯冲下去，搭载的八台机枪同时开火。一架Heinkel 右引擎冒着烟向一侧下坠。另外几架飓风也各自找到了目标，一时间只听见两边机枪开火的声音——轰炸机里的机枪手也在还击。又一架Heinkel 歪向一侧，几秒后重重的砸向海面，火光与黑烟升起，轰炸机就像纸板做的那样摔成几块，没人跳伞。波布兰的飓风紧追着第三架Heinkel，后者仍然不打算放弃目标，孤注一掷地向货船开去。波布兰按下开火按钮，五秒钟后略微向下调整机身，再次将一串.303 英寸布朗宁机枪子弹倾泻在目标上。

与此同时，谢克利凭借一个漂亮的侧滑躲过来自两架Heinkel 机枪的交叉火力，但听声音仍然有子弹打中了机翼，好在并不严重。剩余的Heinkel 在重新组织阵型。

麦克法蒂安这时陷入了短暂的恐慌中，受下降时的负重力影响，他的梅林引擎停了，慌乱中他没忘记调整机头，因此免于直接栽进海中的厄运。但此时频道里有个该死的澳大利亚人在大喊：“敌袭！”他抬头的那一瞬间，浑身的血液都冻结了——至少半个中队的Me-109 正向他头顶砸下来。

如果麦克法蒂安此时足够冷静，那么他至少会想起来重新发动梅林，挑一个比较有希望的方向，然后祈祷自己跑得够快。但他僵在原地，几乎完全动不了。休兹陷在与另一架Me-109的缠斗中，就算他有意帮忙也分身乏术，更高处的戈登在远处发射一轮机枪子弹，迫使两架Me-109 脱离袭击队伍，余下的数目依旧很可观。在这样的时刻，麦克法蒂安的理智终于回到了他身上，梅林引擎咆哮着重新启动，他抬起机头，最后一刻的大角度爬升让他免于被炮弹击中的厄运，但仍然有零星的机枪子弹从关上的顶窗弹过去。在加速度的强压下他挣扎着回头，发现身后仍然有两架穷追不舍的Me-109。

“不要慌，坚持住。”混乱中他没听出是谁。他仍然在尽全力逃跑。剩余的Heinkel 向海峡上的船只开去，麦克法蒂安听见高爆炸弹炸开的声响，现在没人能救得了那些船了。

如果麦克法蒂安还有能够回头的余裕，那么他就会发现身后出现了奇异的景象。他身后的Me-109只剩下一架，就在这架Me-109后面还跟着飓风。螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。但这场多人追逐很快就有新的参与者——

“黄一，注意身后——”话音未落，咬在波布兰身后准备袭击的另一架Me-109 突然偏离航道，冒着烟向海面栽下去。又一架速降的飓风几乎是擦着他们的头顶重新爬升。颠簸的气流震得麦克法蒂安牙齿上下打战。

“我不需要粘在你背后也能救你的小命。”麦克法蒂安听见高尼夫的声音，那轻微的东欧口音出卖了他。

“滚你的。”另一个声音回答，毫无疑问是捡回一条命的波布兰。

“你们两个，适可而止。“休兹说，“是时候返航了。”接替他们的中队出现在白崖后的天空中，而之前袭击他们的战斗机因为燃油即将耗尽，向南飞去。

 

返航的路上异常安静。

“你之前飞的是什么？”等他们都在准备室里的时候，高尼夫突然开口问道，“你不像个完全的新手。”

“无畏。”麦克法蒂安干巴巴地答道，“没有前机枪。”如果他还要为此再被羞辱一番，那就这样吧。他今天的表现实在不怎么样，或许莫兰比尔说得没错，他没比巴士司机强到哪里去。

结果冷漠的波兰人难得露出了一点笑意：“哦，无畏，我想你们管她叫'达菲'？”他说，“我以前在波兰飞过她。”这时他看见波布兰和休兹的身影，又冲麦克法蒂安点点头，向那两人走了过去。

麦克法蒂安目送着高尼夫的背影，真是个难懂的波兰人，他掩住一个哈欠，但这不妨碍他仍然心怀感激。

或许这一天也没那么糟糕。

然后他听见机场的空袭警铃响了起来。

“磨蹭什么！抓紧起飞！”休兹的咆哮几乎要被斯图卡轰鸣的引擎声盖住。

 

“我他妈的不敢相信。”波布兰愤愤不平地说，“他们连我的牙刷都没抢救出来，却保住了你的字谜书。”

此时已经是晚上，狗蔷薇中队大部分人都还在。下午遭到轰炸的不仅仅是悦石机场，下塔菲尔德空军基地也没能幸免。Ju-87 轰炸机群来的时间很巧，B组的飞行员们匆忙穿上脱了一半的装备一路跑向备用的飓风。迎着一路掉下来的高爆炸弹起飞对于某些人来说可谓全新体验。但飓风一旦起飞，Ju-87 就拿他们没办法了，倒霉的是执行另一波任务回来的A组。不仅子弹耗尽无法进行有效防御，燃料也很快耗尽，有些倒霉的人不得不在迫降和跳伞之间选择，当地面坑坑洼洼的火海时两个选项就都不那么吸引人了。

“如果能让你感觉好一点，我的牙刷也没了。”高尼夫看着两个担架员抬着一个人上了车，可怜的托马斯.麦凯恩，他是选择迫降的人之一。左腿骨折，即使有手套和夹克保护，两只手臂仍然严重烧伤。他们好不容易把他从悦石机场拉到了空军基地，好在麦凯恩一路上都是昏迷状态，他们不必忍受惨叫。接下来这可怜的家伙会去哪里，没人知道。

“他会活下去的。”先寇布在他们身后说，“还能免于战争更残忍的部分。”

“吓死人了。”波布兰立刻跳到一边去，“你在这里做什么？”

“统计今日战果。”情报官理所当然地说，同时他手上拿着两个不锈钢杯子，里面装着黏黏糊糊的浓汤——食堂炸没了，多半是临时的移动食物车里煮出来的晚餐。高尼夫简短地道谢后接过了一只杯子，而波布兰则嫌恶地皱起眉头：“你们英国人总是喜欢挑战食物的下限。”

“别急着把自己摘出去啊。”先寇布乐了，“你一半的英国血统正向你低语，浪费任何可以入口的食物都是犯罪。”

“没有标准的德国人。”波布兰咕哝了一句，不情不愿地接过杯子。高尼夫有种预感，等先寇布一转身，他就会立刻把这东西倒进身后的弹坑里。

情报官似乎有同样的想法，但他也不在乎，从贴身口袋里拿出本子和笔：“所以斩获如何？”

“击坠一架Heinkel， 一架Me-109。”波布兰挠挠下巴，“重伤一架Heinkel, 一架Ju-87。”

“定义 ‘重伤’。”先寇布说。

“哈？”

“我想他的意思是，被.303扫射过一轮还能回到基地的德军飞机多了去。”高尼夫毫无帮助地解说道，“我是一架Heinkel, 一架Me-109，我亲眼看见它们摔进海里，没有降落伞。”

先寇布点点头，正准备开口问更多，有人远远地在喊他的名字。“看来他们把那架Ju-87 里的飞行员弄出来了。”先寇布合上笔记本，“我稍后再来问你们详情，在这里等着，哪里也不许去。”

于是他们坐在弹坑边，看着地勤和其他职员忙里忙外的身影，丝毫没有要去帮忙的意思。高尼夫甚至掏出了躲过一劫的字谜书，借着不佳的紧急照明开始写起来。

“我有个主意。”波布兰突然说，“既然他们要折腾到今天凌晨才能清理出睡觉的地方，要不要去镇上喝一杯？“

高尼夫本想指出酗酒和缺乏睡眠并不利于第二天飞行，但波布兰又补充了一句：“看在今天你救我一命的份上，我可以请你喝一轮。好吧，也许不止一轮。”

高尼夫还是没说话。

“你知道，我们还可以偷指挥部的自行车去，没人会注意的。”

他本该立刻把这个家伙扭送到什么地方去，最好是附近的警察局，但伊万.高尼夫发现自己竟然鬼使神差地点了点头。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节警告：Explicit 的E 是血腥暴力的E，不是开车的E

汤姆.巴克雷在泥泞的小道上踩着自行车一路歪歪斜斜地狂奔，他的靴子和深蓝色制服裤腿上已经溅满了泥点和草屑，但他没心思在意。他就着朦胧的月光看了一眼怀表，又拼命回忆两英里之前那个岔路口看到的被潦草涂掉了的路牌——这些原本是当地居民为了混淆可能入侵的德国伞兵，却先让他找不着去下塔菲尔德空军基地的路。巴克雷已经在曼彻斯特过来的火车上颠了七八个小时，到车站时已过午夜，就算他来之前还有点即将驾驶飓风的兴奋，也在旅途上消磨殆尽了。他牙齿打着颤叫醒那个睡眼惺忪的列车员，结果被告知至少要等到中午才会有人来，巴克雷心里一横，把大衣用作抵押换来了自行车——现在想来，他或许还不如在站台上睡一夜。

这时他突然听见一阵荒腔走板的歌声，在潮湿黑暗的野地上回荡，片刻之后他听出是《暴风天》（Stormy Weather）中的一段“自我的爱人与我分别，雨就下个没完——”，接着草地里一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，两个跌跌撞撞的人影出现在前方的小路上，巴克雷瞬间警觉起来——这两个人看上去像那种会袭击路人的危险醉汉，不过他很快分辨出一人身上穿着的飞行员夹克，他松了口气，从自行车上下来，推着车走向那两人。

“先生们。”巴克雷有些不确定，“请问去下塔菲尔德空军基地的路该怎么走？”

“你是什么人？”其中一人抬头看他，借着月光巴克雷看见他那一头乱糟糟的红头发，那上面似乎粘着什么脏东西，而一对翠绿色眼睛正怀疑地看着自己，“从哪里冒出来的？”扑面而来的酒气，巴克雷有很不好的预感。

“他穿着制服呢。”另一个个子稍高、浅色头发的人说，口音很奇怪，但他也穿着皇家空军的灰蓝战斗服。

“哦？你难道是麦凯恩的替补？”那个红头发的人又仔细瞧了瞧他，“嗝。也太快了，那小子说不定还没被送到医院呢。”

“我对此一无所知。”巴克雷谨慎地回答，“我只接到调令要去下塔菲尔德空军基地，隶属第2——”他正准备掏出日志确认，结果被打断了。

“那就够了。”红头发的人欢快地说，“你是我们的一员，我得多问一句，你要飞的是哪位女士——”他已经把一条手臂搭在巴克雷肩上了。

“之前是Lysander，先生。”巴克雷拘谨地回答，同时思考自己现在是不是该拔腿就跑，“接下来大概是飓风，我希望如此。”但他忍住了，他还记得自己有使命要完成，“我就是想问问，先生，下塔菲尔德空军基地该怎么走？”

“别担心。”那个红头发的人说，“我熟悉得很，闭着眼睛都能走回去。”他又打了个酒嗝，呼吸里全是酒精的难闻气味。

“那就带路吧。”说着，那个浅色头发的人毫不费力地把巴克雷的自行车扛到了肩膀上，似乎是注意到巴克雷的目光，他一本正经地解释道：“酒后驾驶非常危险。”

没了自行车的巴克雷步履蹒跚地跟上两人，心中暗自怀疑英格兰东南部的乡下比他想得要凶险得多。

 

等汤姆.巴克雷再次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己正躺在一堆沙袋边上，盖着不知道是谁的大衣，而一个满头银发、戴着顶老旧制服软帽的人正低头看着他。巴克雷眨眨眼睛，看着那顶软帽的毛边和那人背后还没完全亮起来的天空，清醒了过来。

“早上好，年轻人。我是第250中队的副官埃德温.费雪。”那个戴软帽的人说，“我要是没记错的话，你是我们新来的替补飞行员汤姆.巴克雷？”他向年轻飞行员伸出一只手。

“谢谢。”巴克雷一边回答一边抓住那只手——有皱纹和松弛的皮肤，但温暖干燥，非常有力——站起身，“你们是怎么知道——”这时他看见早些时候那个红头发的人，正把他的日志抛着玩。巴克雷眼下又困惑又疲倦，甚至来不及积攒怒气。

“抱歉。他有一半是法国人。不知道个人隐私怎么写。”费雪的语气仿佛谈及一个让人尴尬的亲戚，“不管怎么说，我们还是要谨慎起见。”

“费雪老爹，这可不公平。”波布兰闻言抗议道，“是你坚持要搜他的身。”费雪充耳不闻。

“你们这些说一套做一套的虚伪英国佬。”波布兰翻翻眼睛，不过他没有为难巴克雷，只是把日志抛还给睡得头发乱翘的青年，“顺便一说，我叫奥利比.波布兰。”红发青年咧嘴一笑，他现在看上去清醒多了，但巴克雷只觉得此人变得加倍危险。

“我的自行车呢？”巴克雷后知后觉地提问，“我得想办法还给车站……”

“别担心，”费雪说，“白天他们会有人替你送到镇上的。不过说到自行车……”他看了波布兰一眼，后者移开了目光，并不打算交代任何东西。

“你们打算磨蹭到什么时候！”休兹的声音传来。

“现在只有早饭能让我迈动步子。”波布兰宣布道，“他们还没把厨房修好吗？”

“我们昨天收到了杰瑞的一点小礼物。”费雪转头对一头雾水的巴克雷解释，“我想你也能看出来我们为什么没法让你睡在柔软洁白的大床上。”他扫了一眼四周，经过一夜的清理，整个基地看上去还是惨兮兮的，在灰蓝色的天幕下，被焚烧过的机库像个张开嘴准备吃人的黑色巨兽。

事实上，厨房是整个下塔菲尔德基地为数不多还能正常运转的地方，昨天的轰炸毁掉了餐厅的天花板和大部分桌椅，但好在仓储没有多少损失，于是大部分人只能端着杯盘到外面的草地上继续吃东西。

“欢迎，还有你穿的那是什么破烂。”休兹扫了一眼巴克雷，“出发前找不到套像样的衣服就别想飞。”

巴克雷低头看了看自己那身已经变得皱皱巴巴的制服：“是，长官。”他脸红着离开了，祝他找衣服好运。

“哦？又有新的小鸭子？”莫兰比尔叼着半块干面包走了过来，手里握着几杯浓得像沥青一样的茶，“你可要好好把他们舔成型啊。”科尔德威尔趁机去够其中一杯，莫兰比尔则踢了他一脚作为报复。

“那也离不开你的舌头。”休兹面不改色地说，“转念一想，你还是把脏手指从小鸭子们身上拿开吧。”他转向先寇布，“我们还少一个飞行员。”

”麦凯恩要是没去医院那就正好。有人会想办法再给你弄一个飞行员来。”先寇布一脸“反正想办法的人不是我”的态度，他把目光转向另一边草地上围在一起吃饭的几个新人，“我好奇的另一个问题是，你们是不是又在合起伙来欺负新人？”

“没什么过分的。”休兹说，“日常而已——”他没说完，因为新人之一的伊万.高尼夫走了过来。

“我有个建议要提。”他停了停，又补上一句，“长官。”

休兹只是抬了抬眉毛。而波布兰好奇地从自己那碗燕麦粥里抬起头。

“我建议改变阵型。”高尼夫说，“密集队形太容易碰撞到相邻的飞机。”

“那是你水平太差。”波布兰满不在乎抹抹嘴，“你昨天是不是差点把那个威尔士人撞下去？”

“同一高度也不利于发现敌人。”高尼夫说，“上面的Me-109看我们就是一群待宰的羊。”

“那你有什么高见吗？有两个学位的人？”波布兰说，“你自己说的飓风火力不足。好莱坞式的个人英雄主义在这里可行不通，但三架飓风一起就有二十四台机枪对付一架战斗机——”

“别他妈傻了，”高尼夫不耐烦地说，“难不成你还觉得Me-109能乖乖停在准星里给你打？”

“停。”休兹抬起一只手，“我听够了。在地面上再怎么吵也没法把杰瑞给打下来，不管怎么说，攻击区战术（Fighting Area Attack）现在仍然是主流，而且我们今天要重新编队。”他看了那些新面孔一眼，“在他们记得起落架放下再着陆之前，说什么都是白搭。”

蓝眼睛和绿眼睛仍然充满敌意地看着对方，但两人都没有再说话。

 

“这才不是正经机场，”波布兰抱怨道，“这就是片大草坪、几个破烂小屋和更多破烂帐篷。”他说得没错，现在他们眼前这片空地看上去寒酸得很，之前的机场在昨天的轰炸后宣布彻底无法使用，于是他们只能转移到别处，机场代号仍然是悦石。不过也有让人高兴的地方——有人已经提前将需要的飓风运送到这里。

“至少能免于轰炸。”费雪说。

休兹将新来的巴克雷编给了莫兰比尔，补上麦凯恩留下的绿二的空缺。原先绿三的彼得.韦尔奇和红三的本杰明.戈登交换位置——在莫兰比尔的强烈要求下（“你不能一个人独占会飞的小鸭子。”）高尼夫则被分配到科尔德威尔那个分区，因此高尼夫现在是蓝二，约翰.沃维克则是蓝三。这样一来全中队以密集队形飞行的时候，波兰人需要注意的就不仅仅是前方和一侧，现在他斜后方还有个骂骂咧咧的莫兰比尔。而波布兰则只需要领着欧文.麦克法蒂安一人。

令波布兰感到有些古怪的是，对于这样的安排，高尼夫没有再提出什么反对意见，或许他只是看自己不爽，不愿当僚机。A小队（蓝，绿分队）在九点半左右被叫走执行临时巡逻任务，B小队则处于待命状态。和昨天不同，今天阳光很好，只有很高的地方有那么点棉絮似的云，像是杰瑞会来的好日子。波布兰躺在露水还没完全蒸发的草地上，手臂垫在脑袋下面，懒洋洋地看着机师们给飓风加油、清理枪管和装弹。

他刚刚开始感到无聊时，电话就又响起来了，他急忙吐掉叼着的草茎，爬了起来。几句简短的交谈后，休兹挂掉电话，把身边还剩下的飞行员通通轰了出去。

波布兰跳进附近的一架飓风里——里头一股子谷仓的气味，肯定是很久没使用的库存货，他有点想念直到昨晚之前都跟着他的那架飓风。片刻之后，他就和其他几个人迅速升上天空。

B小队在三千英尺左右的高度重新组成密集阵形。如果波布兰肯对自己诚实一点的话，他也绝不是攻击区战术的拥蹙，比方说，眼下他一回头就被后方的欧文.麦克法蒂安搞得心惊肉跳，后者实在靠得太近了，而且间距并不稳定——不，这不是战术的问题，他对自己说，是小鸭子还需要继续努力。

“黄二，这里是黄一。”波布兰打开无线电，“注意他妈的控制速度，你快把我的尾巴打掉了。”

更后方的休兹本打算出声警告，结果无线电这时传来了声音：“狗蔷薇领队，这里是肥皂盒，多佛港东南方向二十五架敌机，重复，二，五，Angels Nine，正向北移动，准备拦截。”肥皂盒是分区指挥中心接线员最近的代号，显然哪个天才觉得这样能干扰窃听的德国人。

“确认，Angels Nine。”休兹命令道，“那么我们飞 Angels Ten，先生们。”肥皂盒没说到底全部都是轰炸机，还是有战斗机护送，以防万一，飞得更高总是没错的。他把油门推到底，同时向身后瞥了一眼确认僚机位置——

“跟上，红三。”他训斥道，“你他妈的在哪里？”

 

科尔德威尔拼命眨了眨眼，一直四下搜寻敌机和毫不合作的太阳让他眼睛生疼。A小队路过迪尔镇，现在正沿着海岸线向北飞，蓝绿色海洋在他们右侧缓慢翻腾。云量少得可怜，德国人连影子也没有，他拼命忍住了一个哈欠，接线员自从他们升空以来就非常安静。他并不意外，之前有太多次毫无收获的行动，这次或许也是其中之一。

“蓝一，这里是绿一。”莫兰比尔的声音传来，“看看脚下。”

科尔德威尔探出脑袋往下看，一架灰黑色飞机像条小鱼一样溜过深色的海面。接线员还是没有动静，片刻之后他做了决定。“绿分队，前去查看。蓝分队继续维持原定路线。”

“收到。”话音未落，绿分队的三架飓风就依次俯冲下去。

“是架Dornier 17。”早上刚到的那个新人的声音，“顺便一说，这里是绿三——”

而领头的莫兰比尔已经开火了。

如果那架Do-17 背对着他们仓皇逃跑的话，从天而降的莫兰比尔和他的绿分队或许能击落他。但Do-17 的飞行员发现他们后，采取了相当大胆的做法，他调转方向，加速前进，三个人不得不眼睁睁地看着那架Dornier 从他们下方溜走，机枪子弹只能落在后面。

“操。”绿分队的另外两人都能听见莫兰比尔破口大骂。

“这里是蓝一，没有收获就继续原定巡逻路线。”科尔德威尔说。

他没能等到绿分队的回答，数十秒的沉默后，他准备再度下令，另一个意想不到的声音传来：

“蓝一，这里是蓝二。”那个轻微的东欧口音，错不了，“四点钟方向五架敌机，推测为Me-110。绿分队已经被击中了。”

 

彼得.韦尔奇并非故意脱离队伍，可惜他没时间跟休兹解释。

前一秒他还在拼命盯着休兹的尾翼看，下一秒他就听见机枪子弹砰砰撞过顶窗玻璃的声音，一瞬间的恐慌中，他下意识回头想看清敌人，这半秒种里，Me-109的一枚炮弹打碎了他那架飓风的尾翼，另一发撕开蒙皮、打弯机体的金属骨架之后，从韦尔奇的座椅背上穿了出来。

炮弹打断了他的脊椎，挤压他的内脏，在他的胸腔里开了个洞，出来的时候又打碎了两根肋骨，接着穿过他面前的仪表板，点燃前置油箱。顿时，驾驶舱里充满浓烟和火焰，而前窗上喷溅上去的大片血迹彻底糊住玻璃，严重干涉视野。

但那不再是彼得.韦尔奇要担心的问题。谢天谢地，他在燃油烧起来之前就已经死了。

而不远处在稍低位置、准备全油门爬升的沙列.亚吉斯.谢克利在黑视来临前把这一切都看了个一清二楚，唯独没看见另一架接近他的Me-109。

“你确定？”先寇布狐疑地看着高尼夫，“Me-110 ？”

高尼夫点点头。他还没来得及回答，波布兰就气喘吁吁地冲进了房间，休兹跟在他后面，脸色很难看。

“坏消息？”先寇布镇定地问。

“韦尔奇不见了，巧克力跳了伞。”波布兰说，“我们被人跳到了脑袋上。”这时，他才注意到高尼夫和其他几个A小队成员。“还有其他人呢？”

“巴克雷和戈登都被击中了。”沃维克说，他是蓝三，高尼夫的僚机，“至于莫兰比尔 ……”他向窗外偏了偏头，绿分队还剩下的那个飞行员正摊在门口的椅子上，事不关己地翻杂志——多半是从基地的公共休息室顺来的。

“我可以让人去找找。”先寇布说，“你刚才说是经过迪尔镇？”

“对，在他们追一架Do-17失败后，被几架Me-110干掉了。”高尼夫说。

“老实说，我没看见。”沃维克耸耸肩，“在听到他的警告之后，我就只看见冒着烟往下掉的飓风了。”

“我也没有。”科尔德威尔说，“但他们确实被击中了。”

“是Me-110，当时我在场呢。”莫兰比尔冷不丁地说了一句，眼睛仍然没有离开杂志。

这时，费雪进来了，身后还跟着一个黑发的年轻人。“抱歉——”

“要换阵型。”高尼夫突然说，“不然下一次死的就是你。”他看了一眼新来的飞行员，后者仍然一副搞不清楚状况的表情，“不是你的错，队尾（tail end Charlie）是最糟糕的位置。”

“我没那么迷信。”那个还没来得及报上名字的新人说。

“不是迷信，”高尼夫说，“在那个落单的位置就是个很容易的目标。”他从胸前的衣袋里拿出了那本字谜书，“同一高度，四个颜色。每个颜色三架飓风挤在一起，观察敌情的只有长机一个——”他平举着书往前推，“只要有一架战斗机比我们高——”他的另一只手从上方斜斜打上书本。

“死透了。”莫兰比尔干巴巴地说。

“不行。”休兹说，“不提阵型优劣，现在没时间习惯新阵型。”

“你是老板。”莫兰比尔打了个哈欠，把杂志扣回脸上，休兹注意到他态度平静到有些反常，但他需要担心的事情太多，因此并没有放在心上。

“现在不训练你以后会没有足够的飞行员。”高尼夫丝毫没有让步的意思，“来一个死一个。”

休兹只觉得头痛。攻击区战术是教科书一般的传统，但是不算成功跳伞的谢克利，这已经是他们损失的第三个队尾成员。最终，他让步了。“所有人，都给我滚上飞机。”他说，“我们就额外多做一次巡逻，这一次是松散阵形。”

一阵嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声。但飞行员们最终还是鱼贯离开。本来要统计战果的情报官却丝毫不见着急的样子，反倒起身捡走了莫兰比尔留下来的杂志翻看起来。

“这下你满意了吧。”走向停机坪的路上，波布兰捅捅高尼夫，后者不为所动。

“还不够。”他说，“问题不仅仅是这个。”

“你还没完了？”波布兰问。

“早得很。”高尼夫突然转向波布兰，“你不知道红队的两个人是怎么回事吗？”

“容易。”波布兰说，“不够小心，躲不开——理由随便你挑嘛。”

高尼夫第一次露出类似惊讶的神情。“所以你知道这是阵形的问题——”

“不，我不知道。”波布兰说，“我知道的问题是，人的脑袋后面不长眼睛。”他似乎打定主意不谈那些或者死了或者生死不明的人。

高尼夫摇摇头，如果这个人打算继续胡闹下去——

“我说 ‘雪人’，你话比我想象地还多。”波布兰继续说，但并不看他，高尼夫顺着波布兰的目光望去，发现他正盯着机场另一头停着的几辆汽车，“我是不是刚刚才说过问题是人的脑袋后面不长眼睛？”

高尼夫点点头，不知道他脑袋里又在琢磨什么。

“我可能有一个办法。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Angel(s) 是英文中飞行高度简称，Angel One 是一千英尺高，之后以此类推，Angels Nine 是九千英尺。


	4. Chapter 4

“所以，这就是你想出来的高明办法？”高尼夫看着波布兰猫着腰钻进一辆劳斯莱斯没关上的车窗里，借着兰博勒大饭店一层酒吧里漏出来的灯光，他瞥见波布兰手中有什么东西一闪而过。“袭击民用车辆？我以为皇家空军要更高杆呢。”

“嘘！”波布兰夸张地竖起一根手指，“你只管望风，不许坏我的好事。”

“奥利比.波布兰。”高尼夫看着他说，“有那么一会儿，我甚至对你印象有所改观——”

“你的荣幸。”波布兰做了个鬼脸，他正慢慢往后退。

“事实证明你比我想得还要蠢太多。”高尼夫不耐烦地说，“你他妈的又不是司机，是战斗机飞行员——”

“有时候还真的分不清二者有什么区别。”波布兰咕哝道。

“你自己清楚会飞和会杀人有什么区别。”高尼夫反驳，“在背后看见德国人就太迟了。只有水平堪忧的战斗机飞行员才需要那东西。”

“一提到战术你废话就格外多。”波布兰瞪了他一眼，“放你的哨去，雪人不该会讲话。”他低头看了看手中的东西，接下来只要动作小心，慢慢出来，再若无其事地溜掉——

“你能不能快点，跟你多呆一秒都是在浪费生命。”高尼夫说，“再提醒我一遍，为什么要答应帮你干这种蠢事——”

波布兰突然不说话了。事实上，从刚才开始，他就一直出奇地安静。

“你卡住了吗？”高尼夫幸灾乐祸地低头看去。

“闭嘴。”波布兰说，同时试图悄悄地使劲把自己弄出去。这时他余光里瞥见亮光，于是偏头望向前窗，手电筒的光线刺得他眼花，但他还是能分辨出来人头上高帽子的轮廓。

“先生们。”那个巡警说。

波布兰转过脸去，发现车子另一边的高尼夫已经跑得没影了。

 

瓦连.休兹正在享用最近一个月以来的第一顿正经晚餐。空军中校纳撒尼尔.亨德森今晚难得开车造访。亨德森比休兹要年长，曾是后者的中队长，他有一双褐色眼睛，身高不及六英尺，但身材结实，毛发浓密，因此得了个“狼人”的绰号。

侍者撤走盘子的时候，狼人突然把一张裹在信封里的卡片丢到了他的面前。

休兹拆开信封，扫了一眼卡片上的内容。“我没想到你是来找我麻烦的。”指挥部当然不会派一个空军中校过来专程找他叙旧。侍者收走碟子，又端上咖啡，休兹就只是盯着那张卡片看。

“贝琳达要结婚了。”狼人说，“别紧张，我不是来找麻烦的，要跟她结婚的人不是我。”他耸耸肩，“她几天前来本特利亲自送的邀请，让我把你的那份转交……”

“疯女人。”休兹低声说，“肯定是疯了才会邀请我们去。”他又看了那张卡片一眼，“没那个时间。”他把卡片丢到一边。

“你的轮休不是快到了？”

没事找事，休兹摇摇头：“再不把那些小鸭子训练成型，我大概可以永远休息了。”

“我听说了。”狼人说，“可不怎么好看啊。”

休兹皱皱眉，指挥部应该还没收到今天的战报，而昨天的损失确实相当惨重：彼得.韦尔奇毫无疑问地死透了，据先寇布说他的飓风在兰登一带某个农场附近坠毁，当地的消防队和本土卫队（Home Guard）花去半天扑灭火焰，除了几头受惊的奶牛之外，没有更多损失。对了，情报官一边翻笔记一边说，他们还大着胆子查看了内部——不了，谢谢，他不想听血淋淋的细节。“巧克力”沙列.亚吉斯.谢克利成功跳伞，可惜摔在林地里，挂在了树上荡了一夜的秋千，直到早上才有牧羊人发现他。不过他今天中午已经顺利归队，进一步补充了事故细节，以惊人的好脾气接受战友们新一轮嘲笑。至于绿分队的巴克雷和戈登也奇迹般地跳了伞，巴克雷保住性命，但一条腿和手臂烧伤，正躺在迪尔镇的医院里。而戈登则落到了海面上。顽强的澳大利亚人喝了一肚子的英吉利海峡之后，硬是游回了岸边，今天晚些时候也重新加入了他们，同时还得了个新绰号叫“泳者”。

一天之内摔了四架飓风、损失两个飞行员，这可称不上是精彩表现。

“就我所知你们还不是最糟的。有个中队的指挥官在下飞机的时候摔断了脖子，愁坏了写给家属写通知信的副官。”狼人摇摇头，“如此杰出榜样在前，你还能有什么指望？不过，你真的不打算参加婚礼？在她父亲的酒庄举行，据说有全英格兰最好的葡萄酒。”

全英格兰最好的葡萄酒？休兹暗中冷笑，那个德文郡酒庄他有幸造访过，他曾在那里摘了三天的葡萄，后来又受邀参加初次品酒——酒里面的丹宁过重，不过当时他心思既不在葡萄也不在酒上，因此毫不在意，结果那苦涩味道终于在今天追上了他。

“中队里有人认为之前的战术有问题。”休兹决定对最后那个问题充耳不闻，“被袭击的都是队尾，都忙着盯着前面尾巴看，没法注意到被偷袭。”他一点也不想谈战术，但只要能把话题从前追求对象的婚礼转移开，他不惜一切代价。

“该不是那个波兰人说的吧。”亨德森露出尖尖的牙齿，咖啡杯在他毛茸茸的大手里小得有些可笑。

休兹没说话，只是端起咖啡喝了一口，战时厉行节约，这东西喝起来仿佛烟头泡水，他把咖啡杯推到一边。

“很有名的，那个顶着俄国姓的波兰人。”狼人说，“他之前在开喷火的时候就因为意见太多被踢了出去。”

休兹抬起眉毛。

亨德森继续说：“我听说是因为机枪调试的问题，和所有可恶的波兰飞行员一样，他战绩可观，固执地像头牛，跟他们不一样的是，他英语说得很好——只让他更加烦人。之前的中队长直接把他踢回了志愿训练中心，但上面大概觉得拒绝国际友人的帮助影响太恶劣，就又把他派到你的中队去。”那些尖尖的牙齿又露出来，“不过我想你们队里的问题人士已经够多了。”

休兹冷笑一声：“要不是开战斗机，他们多半会去抢银行。”他想了想，又说：“机枪调试？我们中有人觉得水手马兰说得对， 弹道交汇点太远了，根本没办法命中。 ”

“意见太多。”狼人咕哝了一声。

“不只他一个。”休兹说，同时想起白天莫兰比尔跟装弹机师争执的情形，那个家伙自从两架僚机被击落之后就有点反应过度。

“这么说你是对战斗手册、皇家空军长期以来的作战经验、以及道丁爵士亲自制定的政策不满了？”

“绝无此意，长官。”休兹不耐烦地用手指敲打桌子，“但继续用传统的攻击区战术——”他话没说完，因为副官埃德温.费雪出现在了他们面前。

“很抱歉打扰。”他向狼人敬了个礼，又转向休兹，“我想镇上的警局找您有点急事，长官。”

休兹有些庆幸费雪及时出现，但狼人还是冲着他的背影喊道：“你最好再重新考虑一下婚礼的事——”

“我会考虑的。”休兹含含糊糊地回答道。我宁愿撞死在伦敦塔上。

 

这不是波布兰第一次在警局里过夜，事实上，他是个好久没来的常客。他母亲在生下他之后就将他交给某个严厉的远房姑妈照管，这位姑妈仍保留上个世纪的斯多葛作派，厌恶一切与放纵享乐沾边的事物——尤其是波布兰的父亲，而他是个法国人的事实只加剧了这种厌恶。等奥利比.波布兰的年纪足够去上寄宿学校时，她就立刻将他送走，希望严酷规矩和鞭打能扭转这个孩子与生俱来的顽劣天性。

不过，有些人就是生来桀骜不驯、不服管教。来自校方雪片般的投诉信自不必说，各地警局他也是常客，入罪原因无非寻衅滋事、打架斗殴。然而，这一连串的荒唐事在1937年夏天之后突然消失，倒不是因为当事人改过自新、重新做人，只是他通过一般飞行员资格考试，而皇家空军宣布他可以加入空军学校继续训练。

对所有人都是好结局，那可怜姑妈终于能无牵无挂地去世，皇家空军多了个卓越的飞行员，奥利比.波布兰可以继续发挥他那破坏精力，空军还要为此付他薪水。

此时此刻，波布兰正仰面躺在拘留间的冰冷地板上，盘算着白天出去要怎么收拾那个半途逃跑的波兰人，就在他想到第十二种办法的时候，一阵钥匙碰撞的声音，铁栏门打开了。

“奥利比.波布兰？”那个警察问道，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。

“是我。”波布兰疑惑地回答。

“你可以出去了。”那个警察说，“有人替你交了保释金。”

 

“你他妈的是怎么回事？”休兹看着波布兰从警察局门口出来，在他旁边还有埃德温.费雪以及那个半路跑掉的伊万.高尼夫。

“谢谢您，长官。”波布兰油腔滑调地说，“这事不只我一个人，还有您身边的这位波兰友人，我们只是喝得有点多，脚下有点滑——”

“然后一头栽进了狼人的车里？”休兹说，“满嘴谎话的法国人。”

“千真万确。”波布兰说，“我用名誉担保。”

“不要拿你没有的东西做保证。”一直沉默着的波兰人说话了。

“你也好不到哪里去！”休兹呵斥道，又转向波布兰，“你到底干什么去了？”

“真的没什么，长官。”波布兰一边说一边不放心地确认塞在裤子里的东西是不是还在——警察搜了他的夹克口袋，但看见车里并没有更严重的损坏，就没进一步搜身。他瞪着波兰人：“你凭什么半途逃跑？”

“这叫声东击西。”高尼夫不紧不慢地说，“还有，为了等一会儿把你捞出来。”

“叛徒。”波布兰说。

“所以就这么算了？”高尼夫说，“你们英国人怎么回事，在我的家乡被抓住这样做，你会被痛打一顿。”

“相信我，我也很想。”休兹冷笑道，“就把今天当作是你们的幸运日吧。”

“等一等，”波布兰突然说，“我们以为那是辆民用轿车才下手的，不用打仗的有钱人，总要为战争出点力——”

“没有我们，你的主意，你动的手。”高尼夫阴沉地说。他刚刚才发现自己的铅笔在刚才的混乱中折断了。

“都给我闭嘴。”休兹厉声说，“那是空军中校 ‘狼人’亨德森的车。我要是还有点理智在，就应该把你们都送上军事法庭，但我们现在实在太他妈的缺飞行员，只能留你们凑合对付。”

“长官。”两人回答。

“你们给我滚回基地里。”休兹继续说，“接下来一整周都不许走进任何一家酒吧。还有，保释金算在你们的工资里。”

在确保那两个倒霉飞行员走远了以后，中队长发出了一声幸灾乐祸的笑声，又向着兰博勒大饭店的方向走去，不管什么时候，镇上永远不缺没事找事的小流氓与醉汉，真是一起不幸的事故。

第二天傍晚，高尼夫才有空接近波布兰的飓风，顶窗和仪表板看上去和往常没有任何差别，四下都没有昨晚那件赃物的影子。

“走开走开。”波布兰一把推开他，“把你的脏手从我的姑娘身上拿开。”

“你姑娘的机翼破了个大洞。”高尼夫指出，“所以你把赃物藏到哪里去了？”

“就这样她还把我带回了家，好姑娘。”波布兰拍了拍损坏的机翼，“我不会跟你分赃的，你这个无耻的叛徒。”

“我用不着二流飞行员才需要的后视镜。”

“哦？”波布兰说，“那你干嘛这么多管闲事？”

而高尼夫还没来得及回答， 另一个声音突然从后面传来：“就差你们俩了。”高尼夫回头，看见一个穿着空军灰蓝制服的瘦长身影，三四十左右，比起军人更像个神经质的学者。那人自我介绍道：“我是临时接任华尔特.冯.先寇布的新任情报官马尔科姆.姆莱。”

“先寇布哪里去了？”高尼夫问。

“伦敦终于注意到我们之中混了个杰瑞，决定要在纽盖特监狱公开吊死他吗？”波布兰说，“我会买票观看的。”

“恐怕我无可奉告。”姆莱不赞许地摇了摇头，“你们还没有向我汇报今天的战果。”

“什么也没有。”波布兰窝火地说，今天除了护航任务之外还有五次行动，接线员不是把他们带到了错误的地点、就是把他们当备胎。有那么一回，他身边突然都是Me-109，可等他逃开包围、重新寻找反击机会时，它们又都不见了。另外，此人身上有些气质令他想起寄宿学校的学监。

“重伤一架Me-109。”高尼夫耸耸肩，“大概今天杰瑞休假。”

姆莱看上去仍不满意，但半途又作罢。他清了清嗓子，把笔记本往前翻了翻：“三天前，你们各自说击毁一架Heinkel-111，一架Me-109。但比照地面观测员的描述，你们击落的是同样的飞机。”

“不可能！他都不跟我在一个小队。”波布兰翻翻眼睛，“再说谁还记得那么久远的事情。”

“那次是全中队出击。”高尼夫提醒他，“而且我那时还是你的僚机。”

“那你是不是该好好掩护我？”波布兰斜了他一眼，“不可能，我亲眼看着那两架飞机坠落。”

“坠进了海里？”姆莱追问。

“这谁知道。反正就是引擎冒烟。”

“还有，我们在那次战斗附近的陆地也没有找到你说重伤的Heinkel-111。”姆莱不依不饶地说，“按你描述，它应该是失去动力，向东北方，也就是多塞特郡的方向滑行，但当地并没有发现符合描述的飞机。地面观察人员给出的描述也含糊不清。”

“摔进海里去了。撞到悬崖上了。我他妈怎么知道。”波布兰不耐烦地说。

“我知道这对于你们来说很难接受，但飞行员夸大数字是常有的事。”姆莱严肃地说，“恐怕这一次你们每人只能算半架击坠了。”

“嘿，这不公平！”波布兰抗议道，“你又不是战斗机飞行员——”在他吐出更多侮辱性词汇之前，高尼夫出人意料地打断了他：“不介意我问问，你在参军前做什么？”

姆莱有点迷惑，但还是略带尴尬地回答：“我研究中世纪战争史，骑士战争与防御工事，主要是防御工事。”

高尼夫严肃地点点头：“听上去很有意思，哪所大学？”

“剑桥三一学院。”姆莱这下更尴尬了。但还没等他想出回答，高尼夫已经拖着波布兰走开了。

“你刚才发什么神经？”波布兰气冲冲地看着他，“中世纪骑士？我看他就是个账房先生。”

“我还是第一次亲眼见到如此微妙的阶级差别。”高尼夫摸着下巴若有所思地说，“难怪说要了解你们英国人，了解阶级不可或缺。”

“别把我算进去，我妈是爱尔兰人。”波布兰说，“我看不见他身上除了 ‘讨厌鬼’以外的标签。”

“你很难想象他跟拜伦勋爵出身同一所学院。”高尼夫还没从自己的思路里回过神。

“谁他妈的是拜伦？”片刻之后，波布兰反应过来，“哦，那个拜伦。”他做了个鬼脸，“没品的家伙。”

突然，一阵呕吐声打断了他们的争执，两人朝着声音传来的方向望去。“可怜的 ‘泳者’。”波布兰啧啧感叹道：“莫兰比尔下了一番功夫训练人遛弯啊。”那个可怜的澳大利亚人似乎要再次呕吐或者晕倒，或者两样一起来。

“下一个！”莫兰比尔一把摘下帽子，大步流星地走回小屋，“你，对，说的就是你！你是新来的绿三吗！”

“不是，长官。”那个被叫到的红发年轻人吓了一跳，但很快恢复了镇定，“我是黄三。”

“不要着急，你的新人明天才到。”费雪说。沃维克忍不住笑出声，科尔德威尔则拿起一份报纸挡在面前，但那薄薄的纸张都在微微发抖。

莫兰比尔只是瞪了他们一眼，又转向那个新人：“你叫什么名字？”

“卡林.冯.克罗歇尔。”那个红发的年轻人站得笔直，“比利时皇家空军。”他依然有着青少年的瘦削身材和突起关节，轮廓分明，看上去不超过十八岁，有一双几乎是紫罗兰色的眼睛。

“这他妈的是什么名字？你难不成是个杰瑞？”莫兰比尔粗鲁地打断道。

“不是。”克罗歇尔说，显然年轻人已经遇上这类问题很多次，甚至懒于露出被冒犯的表情，“我是比利时人。”

“中立主义者？”

“不再是了。”克罗歇尔干脆地回答。

波布兰注意到即使是假装忙于字谜书的高尼夫此时也悄悄把铅笔别到了耳朵后面。

“太难念了。”莫兰比尔拖长了声音说，“克罗歇尔大人，您今晚要我把茶端到书房吗？您明天要去觐见国王吗？”

“你搞错了，明明是卡林.冯.克罗歇尔国王陛下（King Karlyn von Kreutzer）。对皇室成员不尊敬，莫兰比尔，他们可以把你踢出军队的。”波布兰拖长了声音说，“把新人弄丢了的人，不要想染指我的小鸭子。”

“去死吧。”莫兰比尔抬起拳头，结果被休兹半途拦住，后者以一种盖棺定论的语气说：“就这么着吧，卡林.冯.克罗歇尔国王，KKK，听上去挺好的。”

“你忘了尊称陛下。”波布兰好死不死地提醒了一句。

“这是我的中队。”休兹警告道。

“我不知道你在影射什么。”克罗歇尔说，他的嘴巴抿成一条紧绷的线，“但是——”

“别理那些人，KKK。”波布兰说，“你该熟悉一下飓风，角斗士跟她比差远了。”

“我开过飓风，长官。”KKK回答，“来英国之前就——”

“这是命令。”波布兰板着脸说，“我们就来一次模拟，看你能不能逃脱我的攻击。”他指着不远处一架新编号的飓风，“她是你的了。”

“别太激动，也别太兴奋。”高尼夫说，“他只是想让你测试一下劳斯莱斯后视镜放在飞机上效果如何。”

“你他妈怎么知道？”波布兰话音未落，屋里就爆发出一阵大笑。

“你砸了一台劳斯莱斯，就为了后视镜？”谢克利说，“我们还在打赌你是缺钱花还是报复情敌呢。”

“我觉得是喝得太多。”休兹板着脸说，“你们到底还要不要再飞？”

这时KKK出人意料地抢在波布兰之前开口了：“如果是后视镜的话，我愿意试试。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有帝国方角色作为德国飞行员出场。没有抹黑角色的意思，德国空军相对而言也不是纳粹重灾区。不能接受的请注意避雷。

在气候宜人、风景如画，只是偶尔掉炸弹的英格兰南部乡间待上一两个月后，灰扑扑、吵吵嚷嚷的伦敦就显得格外面目可憎。先寇布给了报童几个硬币，拿走一份《每日电讯报》，又沿着宽街走了一段路，推开一家酒吧的门。

可能会让某些人失望的是，皇家空军此次将先寇布召回伦敦不是要以叛国罪吊死他，恰恰相反，他们有更重要的任务要委派给这位背景特殊的军官。空军的情报系统尚不完善，因此他们只能从秘密情报局借人，华尔特.冯.先寇布就是最早协议外借的军官之一。不过，后来有人想起这位出身陆军的情报官技能里还有一项不容忽视——审讯，并决定对此善加利用。因此，先寇布的漂亮脖子并没有折断，依然支撑着他那漂亮脑袋在伦敦街头招摇过市。

眼下，他正咬着一支烟，无所事事地在靠窗的位置翻看报纸，同时留意对面的一栋白色建筑，建筑一层的外墙上有个黄铜牌子，“极小化极大灭火器公司”（Minimax Fire Extinguisher Company）的字样被雨水洗刷地闪闪发亮。零和游戏与灭火器，秘密情报局的幽默感有时直白到令人生厌。

“嘿，我们这边的叛徒。”有个铁灰色头发的人挤过吃午饭的人群，将两杯啤酒放在他面前的桌上，“什么风把你吹来了，还是终于忍受不了空军准备重回老东家的怀抱？”

先寇布只瞥了一眼来人，就又把目光转了回去：“你也日安。”

“你那么直勾勾地盯着，任谁都会被吓跑的。”那人短促地笑了一声，自顾自地坐到他面前，他外衣和脑袋上都蒙着一层闪亮的雨水。“今天中午顶楼有个紧急会议，赛里斯伯里小姐临时被叫走。只好由我来代为传递。”他把一只文件盒子推给先寇布，“你知道这违反了多少条规定吗？”

“没兴趣。”先寇布按灭烟头，“你怎么有闲功夫把手伸那么长？”

“职业所在。”那人咧嘴笑道，“东欧之后，低地国家也完蛋了。局里觉得暂时用不着我。”

“我看你倒是忙得很。”先寇布把手边的报纸翻了几页，一篇署名为达斯提.亚典波罗的报道占了不小的版面，希特勒治下的比利时，诸如此类。

“本职工作而已，何况我也要养家糊口啊。”文章作者说，“先别说我了，空军生活如何？”

“到头来还是换个地方重操旧业罢了。”

“审讯官？”亚典波罗笑出声，“这么说你是在特伦公园（Trent Park）了？”

先寇布警惕地瞥了一眼对面的人，“你怎么突然对空军有兴趣？”

“我以为已经够明显了，”亚典波罗说，“希特勒要想跨海过来，必然要先消灭皇家空军。你说我去本特利找找人，他们能让我去哪个飞行中队做跟踪报道吗？”

战地记者正如追赶气味而来的食腐动物。先寇布短促地笑了一声：“祝你好运。”随后就夹着文件盒子离开了，不像游手好闲的有些人，他还有工作要完成哪。

“击落一架Me-109。”科尔德威尔简短地说，“从后方40度方向开火，之后敌机侧向翻滚，在锡廷伯恩的方向坠毁。”

“两架Heinkel-111，”高尼夫说，“正面30度角开火。”

“正面？你开什么玩笑？”摊在椅子里的波布兰把扣在脸上的邮购目录拿下来，高尼夫不禁注意到是女士泳装部分。

“五架对三十架。”高尼夫说，“后方袭击根本没有时间。”他走回自己的椅子边，捡起报纸，有点失望地发现填字游戏那一版早就被写完了。

“疯子。”波布兰咕哝道，但同时也很清楚，换了他自己多半也会做同样的事。A小队的海峡护航任务没什么斩获，他连德国飞机的影子都没看到，更别提让KKK测试后视镜的实战效果。

“我不禁注意到你的击坠数总是要比队友高。”姆莱怀疑地看着波兰人，“有人能证明吗？”

“我能。”同分组留着小胡子的约翰.沃维克说，“老天，你该自己跟他飞一次。他几乎是在贴着那些德国丘八们跳舞。”

“恐怕那超过我的能力范围。”姆莱说了一句，接着，他就去找莫兰比尔问话去了。

屋里电话铃大作。屋里屋外的飞行员们都忍不住抖了一下。

“第250 ‘狗蔷薇’中队。”休兹接起了电话，高尼夫放下了报纸，之前在椅子上打盹的澳大利亚人也挣扎着起身。

“空袭警报，预计二十架敌机，十分钟准备待命。”休兹放下电话，所有人都松了一口气，五分钟待命总比立刻跳上飞机好。不远处，装弹机师正忙着重新装上机枪弹链。

波布兰百无聊赖地打量四周，那本邮购目录里的泳装模特他早已烂熟于心，于是他把书丢开，揉揉酸疼的脖子。松散阵型虽然不用时刻注意不要碰上己方的飞机，但只能靠自己上上下下观察四周既无聊又让人疲倦，更倒霉的是，他早上那杯茶浓得像沥青，现在根本睡不着。这时他看见副官费雪正拿着一叠信走了过来。

“我希望不仅仅是账单，年轻人们。”费雪一边分发信件一边说，波布兰不禁注意到，高尼夫手中也有个信封，而他看上去并不想拆它。

“嘿！”波布兰迅雷不及掩耳地抢走了高尼夫从信封里倒出来的东西，那是张照片，缺了一角，像是被人为撕去的。

“还给我。”高尼夫阴沉地说。

“休想。”波布兰已经溜到房间另一头。他举起那张照片，对着光打量。照片上是一家五口人，年长的妇人、小腿肚没在溪流里嬉水的两个少女，以及坐在草地上逗着最小的那个孩子的少年，度假时合影留念的典型美满家庭，他皱起了眉头。

“难不成这两个漂亮女孩是你的姐妹？”这时，他注意到，被撕去的那一角上还残留着一只靠在树上的手。

一阵哄笑。高尼夫眯起眼睛。

“你可不要打别人妹妹的主意啊！”谢克利笑道。

“他没机会了。”高尼夫冷冷地说，“他们都死了，不然你哪能看到照片。”寄信方是红十字会。

尴尬的沉默。有人发出了几句听上去像“我很遗憾”之类的含混声音。平日里招人憎恨的电话铃拯救了他们。

“你们该为自己感到羞耻。”休兹瞪了他们一眼，随后接起电话，片刻之后喊道：“全中队集合——”

一片混乱中，高尼夫本打算趁机抢回照片，但波布兰一早就跳进自己那架飓风里了。

另一方面，当事人奥利比.波布兰并没有为自己的行径感到羞耻——事实上，他认识的很多人都会说，他多半早已失去这项能力。他的思绪正在完全不同的轨道上飞驰：他终于明白伊万.高尼夫每次行动之前眼睛里的闪光意味着什么，跟好胜心关系不大，那里燃烧的是纯粹的仇恨。

而这么纯粹的仇恨，对于波布兰说是新鲜事物。德国人入侵波兰、轰炸华沙虽然很不幸，但毕竟那远在国外，值得同情，为之跳脚就有点反应过度。是，法国战场非常丢脸，敦刻尔克就更不用说。撤退之后，他也听说过一些平民在空袭中受伤的新闻，但德国人的空袭大多是冲着机场和飞机工厂来的，那些更像是不幸的事故。事实上，有一则传闻正是来源于他那成打女朋友中的一个。那姑娘在飞机制造厂上班，大部分时间负责拧紧螺丝、检查有可能的松动，工作本身就和描述一样枯燥无味，相比之下，拎着自己的工具箱狂奔着躲避轰炸就像场冒险。

简而言之，德国佬固然可恶，但在温斯顿.丘吉尔讲话之前，没有人真的想要血流成河，入侵的阴影也暂时只是阴影。

机师帮他系好了最后一条要绑的带子后便迅速退走，波布兰看着被螺旋桨吹得东倒西歪的草叶、接着是踩着草地一路狂奔的高尼夫，不禁在心中暗自将其与那照片上微笑着逗小孩的少年比较，煞有介事地摇了摇头。

然后他开始了烂熟于心的起飞步骤——检查燃油，油泵，节流阀向下，接着是梅林引擎令人满意的低吟。片刻后，英格兰绿色的田野在他脚下逐渐变小，等到他关上顶窗的时候，他早就把起飞之前脑袋里的一团混乱丢在了脑后。

 

六十英里外的锡廷伯恩附近，弗利兹.由谢夫.毕典菲尔特则正费劲地拉开顶窗——谢天谢地它没有被撞变形或者破裂，又解开身上缠绕的固定带子和降落伞、踩着座椅从歪斜的Me-109里爬出来。他跳下飞机，踉跄了几步才勉强站稳。这时，他才注意到机身上密密麻麻的弹孔。十五分钟前，他陷入了缠斗中，追着他的那架喷火似乎格外擅长转弯，等他再回过神来的时候，自己的飞机已经在往下掉了——好在引擎没有完全抛弃他，因此得以顺利迫降。

毕典菲尔特打量四周，发现自己正站在一片绿色的农田里，远处有几个人正向自己的方向移动，他眯起眼睛仔细看了看，似乎有人还背着步枪。地面部队？

他又回头看了看自己那架微微冒烟，几乎全黑的Me-109，像个趴下打盹的巨兽，在一片绿色里要多显眼就有多显眼。战斗直觉下，他抽出了自己的左轮手枪，正准备躲到飞机后面——

这时，有个坚硬的东西抵在了他的后背上。毕典菲尔特只好乖乖举手，慢慢转过身去，发现顶着他后背的是把简陋的步枪，持枪的人有点秃顶，戴着眼镜，土绿色的军服外套扣子扣错了位。

“你算哪门子军队？”最初的震惊过后，毕典菲尔特忍不住出声质问，可惜在对方茫然的表情中仿佛拳头打进棉花里。他仍然不太能接受自己被击落、还落到了所谓敌人手里——比起英国陆军，眼前这个发福的中年人看上去就像自己的小学校长。

毕典菲尔特听见逐渐远去的引擎声响。他抬头看着远去的机群，半小时之前，他还在和头顶上这些人争论返航后要去哪里猎狐狸，现在，他的战友们正在返回基地的路上，冰镇香槟正等着他们，而他却被留在英格兰乡下和这个连武装带都系不好的秃顶汤米大眼瞪小眼。毕典菲尔特越想越觉得难以接受，他的休假就快到了，他本打算回柏林，他很快就能拿到骑士十字勋章了，而现在——

“放下你的枪。”小学校长挥了挥步枪，又戳了戳毕典菲尔特握着左轮的手，用不着懂英语，德国飞行员也能明白他的意思，但这实在太憋屈了。

毕典菲尔特刚准备发作，发现另外两个拿着棍子和草叉的人也气喘吁吁地跑来（同样简陋的军服），于是他咬了咬牙，扔掉了枪。

“往前走！”生硬的德语，又一杆步枪戳了戳他的后背，那个小学校长退到一边，毕典菲尔特只好举起双手，步履蹒跚地踩着绿地往前走。

而英格兰今天似乎存心要给他脸色看，走出没多远，夏季阵雨兜头淋下，等他们走回镇上的时候，倒霉的飞行员连袜子都湿透了。

又一次一无所获的行动，调度员似乎在带着他们转圈，期间还试图指挥他们爬升到三万两千英尺的高空。

“想都不要想，肥皂盒。”休兹有点恼火的声音从无线电里传来，“飓风在那个高度屁用也没有，你怎么不找个开喷火的中队去？”

片刻之后，调度员似乎让步了，给他们下了新指示，但他们谁也没看见说好的三十架Heinkel-111。按常理来说，很难想象他们怎么会错过这么大的机群。而天气也拒绝合作似的越来越坏，铅灰色的云絮从窗外掠过，风像鞭子一样抽打机窗玻璃。“就像在燕麦粥里游泳。”波布兰故意大声说。没人理会他。

四十分钟后，他们重新回到悦石机场。噼里啪啦的夏季冰雹赶得几乎所有人都快步躲回小屋。副官费雪正在他那张桌子上低头写东西，抬头时正看见休兹进来：“啊，我正需要你帮忙呢——”

“别当着他们的面，老爹。”休兹警告道，同时大步走向副官的方向。

“一个小小的文字上的求助。”费雪压低声音说，“绝佳榜样和永远铭记哪个更好一些？”

“永远铭记。”休兹低头看了一眼纸上的名字，“我不觉得我们对他熟悉到能让他当什么榜样。”

“不用写那么多细节。简短有效即可。”费雪说，“当然也不必说是哪方面的榜样。”反正不是开飞机方面的榜样，可怜的韦尔奇。

“你们在干什么？”两三天前来的那个黑头发的年轻人好奇地问，亨利.佩里，休兹想起他的名字，又一个刚会飞就被扔给他们的小鸭子，不知道能不能活过前三周。

休兹本打算叫他走开，但有人比他抢先一步。那个年轻人被看上去凶神恶煞的波兰佬一把推开，踉跄几步勉强站稳，还没等佩里说什么，那个波兰人又撞翻了一把椅子。一阵混乱之后，奥利比.波布兰发现自己被揪着领巾压在墙上。

“照片还我。”高尼夫简洁地威胁道。

“不然呢？”波布兰毫不示弱地说，要是他早些时候有那么一丁点把照片原路放回去的想法，现在也都没有了。

“怎么回事？”克罗歇尔的声音从门口传来。他和自己的机师多聊了一会儿，因此他要比其他人迟一些回来。

“有人试图谋杀你的长机，KKK。”波布兰举起一只手。

高尼夫没有理会他，出人意料地，他放开了波布兰，径直向KKK走去。红发的比利时人疑惑地偏了偏脑袋。其他人此时也在看着他们。

“后视镜效果如何？”高尼夫生硬地问。

克罗歇尔愣了一下，随后认真想了想，道：“能节省不少观察时间，但我还没有在实战中用过——”

“对杀德国人有帮助吗。”高尼夫打断道。

克罗歇尔犹豫了。“我想是的。”他最后说。

“那就够了。”高尼夫说，“我——”

“你不是说只有二流飞行员才需要那玩意吗？”他身后的波布兰抢白道，“终于承认自己水平不行了？”他瞥了一眼克罗歇尔，“不是针对你，KKK。”

“闹剧结束了没？”休兹直起身子转向三人。

“有人看来刚刚改变了看法。”波布兰说，“一夜之间就觉得后视镜是最棒的。可惜我们没有第二辆冤大头的车子可以抢劫了。”

高尼夫摇摇头：“住处盥洗室里就有镜子。”

“不行。”科尔德威尔说，“我早上要刮胡子。”

高尼夫转向他：“半个月的薪水交换？”

“……成交。”他又倒回沙发里继续打盹。

“你认真的？”

“当然。”高尼夫说，他又转向波布兰，冷冰冰地说：“把照片还给我。”

老天。波布兰想，这个人之前开飞机就已经够不正常了。红十字会的来信显然又往那复仇之火里倒了一桶辛烷。 

休兹向他投来一个意味深长的警告眼神。让中队长去安抚波兰佬去吧。波布兰想。

“我没什么可道歉的。”波布兰迎着休兹的目光，故意大声说，“我称赞她们是美人。德国人和死亡都改变不了这一点，你莫名其妙的仇恨也不行。”说完，他从夹克衬里摸出那张照片，狠狠地拍在高尼夫胸口，转身走掉了。

我都带着一群什么东西在打仗。休兹摇摇头，这时费雪碰碰他的手臂。

“你写什么他们都不会在意——”

“我不是要说这个。”费雪平静地说，“虽然你该签字了。”他把已经用打字机敲好的通知信给中队长，但休兹注意到那下面的露出了一个熟悉的边角——是贝琳达婚礼的邀请函。

“在垃圾桶里发现的。”费雪说，“这么重要的东西该好好保管。”

休兹抿紧嘴巴，一言不发地签了字。

“你是不是快轮休了？”费雪说，“去散散心不坏。”

 

这几天，毕典菲尔特的日子不太好过。倒不是说英国人虐待战俘，事实上，他们对他相当不错。最初他被送到皇家空军的分区总部，后来他被卡车转移到一个更朝北的临时营地，尽管他做好准备面对严酷的盘问，并且打定主意只提供姓名、军阶和编号，可英国人似乎不急于审讯他，只是把他晾在单人房间里。

唯一让他有点恼火的是，他被搜好几次身，几乎拿走了他身上所有带字的东西，日志和写了一半的信不提，甚至连他自己都忘在口袋深处的电影票根也不放过。

就好像这些汤米能从他衣服口袋里挖到黄金似的。毕典菲尔特披上外衣，房间外的军警已经在等候。看样子他们准备再把他转移到什么地方去。最初被俘的难以置信已经过去，他本打算开口问问接下来要去哪里，但因为不想示弱而作罢。他和两个面无表情的守卫爬上卡车，两个守卫一副拒人于千里之外的模样，于是他打定主意要坚强到底，但也只能盯着不断延伸的、尘土飞扬的路面看。

尽管卡车一路颠簸，他路上还是睡着了。等他再睁眼的时候，头痛得要命，嘴巴里一股苦味，同时发现自己已经到了伦敦。有些房屋的窗户上贴着黑纸，但除此之外，街道看上去一切如常。几个报童认出了毕典菲尔特的军装，故意吹起口哨，夸张地举起手臂模仿起纳粹敬礼。其中一个守卫忍不住笑起来，从口袋里摸索着、抛出一小把糖果。毕典菲尔特愤怒地转过脸去，发现杂货店摆着进口的热带水果，那堆成一小堆的金色菠萝都仿佛在嘲笑他。

又过了一会儿，车开进了一条灰扑扑，两边种着树的安静道路。卡车停了一阵，多半是在门口接受岗哨检查。车又重新启动了，被他们抛在身后的围墙上绕着一圈又一圈的铁丝网。

 

“相信我，会比你想的要容易。”负责交接工作的军官说，“他们的情报安全课都是摆设。”

“此话当真？”先寇布一边问一边翻看材料，他在来之前已经读过大部分内容，但他真正想要的部分仍然挂在树上等待摘取。

“当然。”那个军官有一头灰白色头发，令先寇布想起之前的副官，“肯定要比你之前对付的专业人员容易。”

“很难说啊，军人的领域稍有不同。”先寇布挠挠下巴，“有些人天生狡猾，有些人因为太耿直反而什么都套不出来。”

“所以我们不想让你做初次接触。”那个军官笑了，“你看上太像这些人一开始期待的那种人，严厉，太直接尖锐，知道要问什么问题——”

“太不英国。”先寇布讥讽道。

“——正是如此。”头发花白的军官点点头，“不要着急。你在等候期间还有别的工作呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

     “我以为你是开玩笑。”科尔德威尔看了看自己床上几张十先令的纸币，还有一小把各色硬币，又抬头望向盥洗室里正忙着拆下镜子的高尼夫。

“我还是搞不清你们的钱怎么换算。”高尼夫拎着拆下来的镜子走过来，“只是分了一半他们预支的薪水。”

科尔德威尔快速数了数那笔钱，默默算了一下。“还是少尉？”他有点惊讶，“但谢克利说你在法国就已经是王牌了？”

“加入皇家空军就得从头开始。”高尼夫说，“至少我不用留在志愿培训中心再学一遍怎么开飞机。”

“挺不公平。”科尔德威尔评论道，“你要是结婚的话，会有一点额外补贴。”

“我不在乎。”高尼夫淡淡地说，他又低头看了看手上的镜子，说：“我出十先令，机师能替我把它好好装在顶窗上吗？”

那至少得是他们单日工资的两倍，科尔德威尔想。“省着点花，你之后会需要它。”他警告道，“现在上面在拖欠薪水。”

“那你更应该收着它。”高尼夫说，“反正我也没有别的地方用。”

科尔德威尔突然感到一阵烦躁：“你总会想到办法的。”他本想说寄给家人、女朋友、或者随便什么，人难道还缺花钱的地方吗？但他又想起白天的情形，清了清嗓子说：“波布兰没有看上去那么混蛋，我们在法国的时候……”他突然又说不下去了。

高尼夫挑了挑眉毛。“我想也是。”波兰人一副并不打算继续争辩的样子，“如果没有别的事……？”

“没有了。”科尔德威尔有点生硬地说，“想有点战绩……就别那么反应过度。”他似乎在努力寻找合适的词，“别动不动就脱离队伍单飞。”他看了一眼高尼夫，“对，我脑后长眼睛。”

高尼夫沉默了一会儿。“你为什么不把那笔钱收好呢？”他说，转身拎着镜子走开了。

“等一下。”科尔德威尔在他身后说，“我知道有个人可以帮忙。”

让高尼夫有点惊讶的是，科尔德威尔找来的机师并没有收他的钱。那个有些年纪的人在他拿出那张十先令时露出了被冒犯的表情。“您瞧，这是我们工作的一部分，先生。”机师尴尬地瞥向一边。

高尼夫点点头，又把钱收回来了上衣口袋。“当然。”他说，“什么时候能装上去？”

那人想了想，道：“明天你就瞧好了吧，先生。”

但第二天下起了大雨。没有飞行任务。

“至少给了他们一点额外的时间。”科尔德威尔说，“我们去公共休息室吧，你还有新的字谜可以做。”

 

毕典菲尔特最近的精神状态一直在缓慢下滑。抵达新营地不久后，他被要求填写一份仿佛旅馆登记入住的表格。英国人给他安排了一次体检，医生态度还算温和，但并不肯透露更多信息。余下流程乏善可陈，他领到一套灰色法兰绒衣物，羊毛内衣，几卷厕纸，一只民用防毒面具。另外有一名中士检查完他的表格，之后在门口等候的两个宪兵带他去十九号囚室。毕典菲尔特注意到楼梯和走廊里有更多的宪兵，个个衣着笔挺、面无表情。他原本以为能在战俘营里看到更多同胞，但这里似乎刚刚投入使用不久，于是他有些恼怒地想起，大规模的行动尚未开始，自己倒是先于别人当了俘虏。但他转念一想，打下这座岛，好好教训这些汤米也不过几周内能完成的事，没什么好担忧的。

十九号囚室还算宽敞，一张简朴的桌子，一把椅子，一张铺了薄毯子的床。下午的阳光从一扇紧闭的小窗里透过来。他还没来得及说话，宪兵就一言不发地在他身后锁上了门，片刻之后，他听见离开的脚步声。

最初几天他勉强还能忍受。食物每日按时送到，晚餐有三片厚切面包、人造黄油和一点橘子酱，配上一杯热可可。不算太糟，他想，还能怎样，不能指望这些吝啬的英国人奉上香槟。让他无法忍受的是孤独——他没人说话，没东西可读，也没有烟抽。

除了脚步声和偶尔的大声抱怨以外，毕典菲尔特几乎觉察不到其他战俘的存在。没有在场地上的放风时间，而他被领去盥洗室的时间也是固定的，除了每日给他送饭的宪兵，毕典菲尔特能看见的人，也就只有小窗外、远处公园里散步的游人而已。

散步。听上去真是奢侈，他有些暴躁地踱着步子。外面正是适合出游的夏季，他本该在结束一天的战斗之后，和战友们溜去游泳、参加宴会，夜晚听着加莱海峡的涛声入眠。就在他被击落的一周前，母亲曾忧心忡忡地给他来信，问他是否缺钱或者需要衣物，他不以为意——“别为我做无用的担心，妈妈，我比在西班牙的时候还快乐。这是比打猎更精彩的战斗，在这里我可以全心全意地专注目标，勇往直前……”

现在留给他全心全意地专注盯着的东西可不多。焦躁仿佛烧水壶里的压力一样累积，仿佛自己变成了原地空转的引擎。毕典菲尔特自认为是更适合行动而非静坐思考的人，他宁愿去和敌人的审讯官争吵、对抗，也不愿意在这个笼子里待下去。他咒骂了几句，忍不住踢了踢桌子，结果发现桌子被固定在地上，只留他的大脚趾隐隐作痛。又过了一会儿，一个宪兵走了进来，他本以为那人来找他麻烦，正准备挑衅，可宪兵只是拉下了宵禁用的窗户格挡。

“夜里别碰这东西。”那人警告他，拿走了晚餐托盘，出去之前关掉了灯。

房间里一片黑暗。他就只能盯着天花板上的裂缝看了。

“就好像我他妈在乎一样。”他对着天花板大声宣布道。

 

四点钟的时候，波布兰就醒了。他在去卫生间的路上往外看了一眼，窗外大雨滂沱，瓷砖面的窗台上溅满了雨水。

“棒啊。”他咕哝了一句，几乎心怀感激地放下牙刷——今天不太可能再有任务。他原路返回床上，倒头就睡。醒来后，他去餐厅吃过早饭，一路往公共休息室的方向溜达。

“……我想办法偷了辆摩托车。”克罗歇尔的声音传来，“在投降之后，德国人正式接管基地，把我们赶回家或者关起来之前。”

“看来有人正在分享战争故事嘛。”波布兰推门进来。

旁边几个扶手椅上的飞行员们被吓了一跳。“长官。”克罗歇尔停下了，但眼睛里并没有畏惧，仅仅是平静地看着他。波布兰的余光注意到靠窗的一角，高尼夫仍然在低头写东西，另外几个人在玩牌。

“别让我打断你。”波布兰乐了，“我又不是学监。下雨天没事做，听听故事打发时间又没有什么坏处。”他从书架背后变魔术似的拿出一整瓶威士忌来。“我最后一点存货。”他沉思道，“如果是个好故事——”他意有所指地晃了晃酒瓶。

“这是我加入皇家空军的第一个职位。”亨利.佩里摇了摇头，“之前我在矿井里工作。”其他几个人似乎也没有更多表示——虽说治疗宿醉的办法可能是再来一杯，但这个点就喝醉还是为时过早。

克罗歇尔看了看他，脸上闪过片刻犹豫，但很快被另一种更欢快戏谑的态度取代。“其实，”他清了清嗓子，“偷车兜风这主意我还是从你们皇家空军这里得来的。”

“哦？”波布兰拖过一张扶手椅坐下来。

“那是三月份的时候。”克罗歇尔回忆道，“有两个被高射炮打得晕头转向的英国飞行员落在我们这边，我想就在德帕内一带的海滩上。”

另一边角落里，正忙着和科尔德威尔、谢克利、沃维克三人打牌的莫兰比尔好奇地抬起头，似乎想要开口说话，科尔德威尔捅了捅他。

“当然，肯定是被比利时陆军逮了个正着。”克罗歇尔说，“接着就被扭送到布鲁塞尔，给关在郊区的一个中世纪城堡里。”

“听上去是很严重的外交事故。”姆莱不知什么时候也出现在休息室，波布兰在他看不见的方向翻了翻眼睛。

“差不多吧。”克罗歇尔说，“但也不是看管严格的拘禁。这两个人据说很吵闹，要求适度锻炼，我们不是虐待战俘的野蛮人，何况他俩并不是俘虏。”

在打牌的四个人停了下来，谢克利和沃维克疑惑地看着另外两个资历较老的队友，但莫兰比尔和科尔德威尔只是饶有兴趣地看着那个讲故事的比利时人，纸牌早就被扔到一边去了。

“……于是附近的居民每天傍晚的时候就能看见这两个人气喘吁吁、一圈又一圈地像两头驴子一样绕着城堡跑步。”克罗歇尔一本正经地说，“居民们后来管他们叫‘英国蠢驴’，再久一点，他们说不定可以成为当地一景。不过……”

“他们跑掉了，是不是？”科尔德威尔吃吃笑了起来。

“你怎么知道？”克罗歇尔惊讶道，“有天晚上，他们出去之后再也没有回来，有人怀疑是他们偷了车逃跑……不管怎么说，这也给了我一些想法。”

“今天你没威士忌喝了，KKK。”波布兰在莫兰比尔和科尔德威尔的笑声中宣布，“辱骂长官还要关禁闭——”

“什么……？”KKK环视一圈，迅速明白过来，“难道是你们？”

“不是我。”科尔德威尔拼命笑着说，“是指挥官和另外两个家伙。”他意有所指地瞧了瞧波布兰。

“那就是三个人。”KKK说，“还有什么我该知道的吗？”

“我们可没偷东西。”波布兰一本正经地说，“我们行为端正清白。”

“那你们是怎么越过比利时-法国边境的？”KKK怀疑地看着他，“无意冒犯，长官，但我十分好奇。”

“好奇害死猫。”莫兰比尔又捡起扑克，但另外两个不知情的战友在听完故事之前，显然没有要继续打牌的意思。

“好啦，大使馆的人来过几次……”莫兰比尔翻翻眼睛，“不，没有什么被特工营救出去的精彩情节——”

“——只有我们像野兔似的趁着夜色玩命在森林里逃跑。”波布兰接话，莫兰比尔瞪了他一眼。

“不知道是谁蹦的最快——”

“——总之，一位负责开车的比利时朋友在大路上等着我们。”

“一路穿过法国边境——”

“——中间还换掉了制服。”波布兰严肃地冲着KKK点头，“据说扮成当地农民更有说服力，但你们的人对伪装绝对有很严重的误会。”

“那帽子——”莫兰比尔在头上比划着一个四四方方的形状。

“——还有打卷的尖头鞋，”波布兰说，“就好像我们是三个挤在后排座的特大号棕仙一样。”他环视一圈，突然问道，“指挥官哪去了？讲故事怎么能少了主角？”（注4）

“指挥官一早和副官出发参加葬礼了。”姆莱声音里有些责难。

“谁的葬礼？”波布兰想也不想地问，“他不是要去参加心上人的婚礼吗？”

姆莱似乎不想跟他多说什么。“彼得.韦尔奇。”他从牙缝里挤出一个人名。在场大多数人过了一会儿才露出恍然大悟的神情。

“还是好奇你之前讲的故事。”沃维克转向KKK，“你说路上载了个姑娘……”

“不是个好结局。”克罗歇尔摇摇头，“我希望自己一开始去偷辆坦克，那样事情或许会变得容易些。”死掉总是比较容易的，他有些阴暗地想。

“即使是待命，任务期间也不该喝酒。”姆莱不赞成地看着波布兰说，“应当吸取远征军时期的教训，皇家空军的组织和纪律——”

波布兰眯起眼睛，起身走向木头柜子，拿了几个玻璃杯放在矮桌上，挨个倒了酒、发到在场的所有人手中，就连高尼夫也放下了报纸，有点好奇地打量着薄布兰。

“敬彼得.韦尔奇。”在一片疑惑的目光中，波布兰一边举起杯子，一边挑衅似的看着新来的情报官，“要是先寇布的话，他就会喝，我们一直将他视作自己人——”

“谁？”克罗歇尔打断了他。

“哦，对死者有点尊重，彼得.韦尔奇，你的先行者，绝佳榜样，或者文书上这么写的。”波布兰故意拖长了声音，“虽然我个人认为，你从他那里学的越少越好，KKK。”

“不，我是说，先寇布是谁？”克罗歇尔发现自己的声音比愿意流露出来的更加急切。

“上帝保佑我们。”姆莱低声说。

 

“嘘！”

“怎么了？”

“你这笨蛋，英国人肯定在监听。”过了一会儿，稍远的地方传来金属落地的声音。“看到了吗？”那个声音听起来更遥远了，“通风管道里藏着麦克风呢。”

耳机里没有传出更多声音。但先寇布还在等，他知道通风管道里的那个麦克风只是假饵——只有脑子不拐弯的德国人才会觉得那是绝佳藏匿地点。他又等了半个小时，期间在一张废旧文件背后信手涂鸦，仍然没有声音。下一班监听员已经在他旁边的另一张小桌上就位，仅仅是简单地向他点头示意。于是先寇布扣上笔盖，摘下耳机，将文件整理好，放进档案盒等待打字员稍后转录，满心盼望着赶紧从天花板低矮的房间溜出去抽口烟。

在正式审讯开始之前，他暂时负责监听和翻译战俘们的谈话内容，以便熟悉各类被审讯者的习性，又或者，用他老东家的话讲，“试一试水温”，实际上只是在地下室听写德语、翻译、逐渐发霉。先寇布靠在走廊的墙壁上，低头用火柴点着了烟。

“我想你已经等得不耐烦了吧？”一个中气十足的声音传来，“走廊上不许抽烟，先寇布少校。“

先寇布叼着烟抬头，距离上一次有人以陆军军衔（注5）称呼他已经有些日子。来人是个上了年纪的军官，满头白发但精神十足，穿着陆军制服。“中校？”他饶有兴趣地问，并不着急把烟掐掉。

“亚历山大.比克古。上校。”老人纠正他，“游戏规则之一，军阶要比问话对象的稍高，但不能高出太多。把烟灭掉，少校。”

先寇布将香烟扔到脚下踩灭。“万分抱歉，长官。”他说话内容恭敬，但语气里并没有多少恭敬的意思，但比克古似乎并不在意。

“他们派你来做主审讯官？”老人毫不掩饰地打量着他。

“据我所知，是的，长官。”先寇布略带嘲讽地说，“虽然他们只是留我在这里发霉。”

比克古短促地笑了一声：“有点耐心，年轻人，你可是我们请来的专家。”反讽意味重得要溢出来，“相信你已经看过你第一位客户的资料了？”

“快翻烂了。弗利兹.由谢夫.毕典菲尔特，德国空军上尉，绰号 ‘黑长枪’。目前单独关押。”先寇布说，“四天前在锡廷伯恩附近坠毁。击落他的……”他耸耸肩，“但我想还是少说为妙，这地方到处都有耳朵。”

比克古仅仅只是冷哼一声。他抬起手腕看了看表。“三天后的这个时间演出正式开始。”他简洁地说，“给你自己找个特等席。”

 

“这比我们在法国的时候好多了。”费雪的声音在雨声和随军牧师的祷告声中近乎不可闻，“至少这次有人记得在家属来之前把棺材钉死，省掉难堪的部分。”

休兹叹了口气，出于某种古怪的好奇心，他读了先寇布临走之前写的简短报告。彼得.韦尔奇虽然不是被活活烧死，他们也费了好一番功夫找到可以被放进棺材里的东西。他瞥了一眼两个离墓坑最近的亲属——死者的姐姐和她的丈夫，祈祷他们永远不要知道躺在地下的人是怎么死的。这不是第一次，也绝不可能是最后一次。

“还是不知道你怎么能习惯这种事，老爹。”他同样低声回答。

“只是需要时间。”费雪回答，“不要小瞧了自己，尤其像你们这样的年轻人，没有不能习惯的事。”

或许他确实习惯了，眼下休兹感到更多的其实是不耐烦。随军牧师挑了个格外长的祷文，念起来没完没了。他来的时候太匆忙忘了穿胶靴，导致草地里的积水逐渐渗透皮鞋，渗进他的袜子里。领带像只掐住他脖子的小手，勒得他透不过气来。他和贝琳达也是在哪个葬礼上认识的，或许是之后在酒吧里？哦，她隔着玻璃杯子的边沿向他微笑。灯光、或者火光在她的黑眼睛里颤动。如果这星期要是都这么下雨，贝琳达的户外婚礼可就没戏了，休兹心不在焉地想，她就得一路踩着泥巴上教堂——送葬人开始一铲一铲地把潮湿的泥土填回去，土屑打在棺材上发出闷闷的细小声响。

然后他闻见人体燃烧的焦糊臭味，不断下坠，下坠，公路上逃难的人潮在两架追逐的飞机下方分开，他奋力拉起机头，远离人群，指向五月份的湛蓝天空，那里干净无辜，仿佛对地面发生什么都毫不知情——

“……我们很感激您能来，先生。”休兹抬头，看见死者的姐姐正看着他，似乎正等着他回答。不多的人已经开始散去，而费雪冲他扬了扬眉毛。

“我很遗憾。”他听见自己机械地说，“韦尔奇少尉是绝佳榜样，我们会永远铭记他……夫人。”他点点头，还没等她或者她丈夫有更多表示，“现在，如果没有更多的事，我们要返回自己的岗位了。”那对夫妇似乎还想说什么，但休兹已经大步走开了。

“失去他对我们来说也是很大的损失。”费雪面不改色地说，“节哀。”他欠了欠身，跟上指挥官。

等他们走出一段之后，费雪说：“早就说过，你会习惯的。”

休兹什么也没说。他有一瞬间感到可耻和厌憎，却不知道为什么。等他回到下塔菲尔德基地公共休息室内的壁炉前，又已经把这件事忘记了。 

 

被人领着穿过灰扑扑的走廊时，毕典菲尔特几乎想大笑出声。英国人似乎终于想起他来，决定要审讯战俘。他们走到了建筑的另一翼，下了几层楼梯，这里的装潢要新一些。走在前面的宪兵在一扇门前停下来，示意他走进去。

那是个相对空旷的房间。一位头发和胡子都已经变成白色的陆军军官在一张木桌后等着他。那军官发出简短指示请宪兵离开，又推了推面前桌上的烟盒，示意毕典菲尔特在桌前的一把椅子上坐下来。

毕典菲尔特感觉到自己的心脏砰砰跳起来，但这不是恐惧，是兴奋，仿佛一只被关了太久的狮子终于走进竞技场。我什么也不会说。他告诉自己。这可是军人的荣誉。

 

“恕我直言，长官，你在审讯时和其他时候简直判若两人。”先寇布对走进屋的比克古说，“更像他的家庭医生。”

“别阴阳怪气的。”年近七十的陆军军官冷哼道，“不妨说说还有什么别的办法，能让一个年轻气盛的飞行员愿意坐下来跟一个陆军老头聊政治和女人！戈林会笑掉大牙的。”

“我相信他会愿意买票观看。”先寇布说，“莎士比亚永垂不朽。”

“难说得很，蹩脚舞台艺术可不是能用火车偷走的东西。”比克古回答，“所以你在最佳座位上听到现在，结论是什么？”

“冲动，不计后果，行动代替思考，相信世界上所有的好东西都是可以赢来的奖杯。”先寇布平静地说，“换句话说，典型的鲁莽飞行员。”

“政治观念？”

“几乎没有。”先寇布沉思道，“对国家民族社会党那套东西没什么了解。”

“哦？”比克古说，“这么说你认为他不危险。”

“我只是说他可能没兴趣成为那种戒烟戒酒、醉心运动与自然，多子多孙的高等雅利安人，希特勒或者戈林忠贞不二的战士之类。”先寇布仿佛有点遗憾似的说，“所以接下来就没有让我去充当魔鬼引诱纯洁战士堕落的戏码了。”

老人没有理会他故意轻佻的话语，锐利的眼睛仍然盯着他，仿佛在问“那你接下来打算怎么做？”

“改个剧本而已。”先寇布只是轻松地笑了笑。“您已经让他尝到了甜头，就让他再好好回味几日吧。”

毕典菲尔特走出审讯室时仍然觉得轻飘飘的，而且不全是因为额外的尼古丁作用。那年老的陆军军官仿佛已经丧失斗志，只是仿佛应付差事一般问了问对德国国内社会的几个问题，他们还聊到女人。可怜的老家伙，不知上一次有女士肯正眼看他是什么时候！至于宝贵的军事情报，他一个字也没透露。反正再有一个月，英国就该陷落，他也能回去了。他情绪高昂，以至于差点没留意到宪兵把他带往和来时完全不同的方向。

让我们这么说吧，对于毕典菲尔特来说，今天的好事仍然没有结束。他被换到了一个稍稍宽敞的房间里去，在值晚班的宪兵进来关灯之前，他瞥见床边的墙上有一行字：

“你们尽可以笑，汤米们，但你们会输掉这场战争！（IHR WERDET LACHEN, TOMMIES, ABER DEN KRIEG VERLIERT IHR DOCH!）”署名是瓦列上尉，刻痕下还有一个姓缪拉的上尉跟着签了名。尽管他知道这多半不是自己认识的那个缪拉——后者没有参军，上次通信时说自己终于找到一家不错的律所工作，但毕典菲尔特的心还是欢跳起来，仿佛身在柏林的好友渡过海峡、来到他身边一样。

英国人都是些注定失败的呆瓜，应该被好好上一课。他信心满满，如果敌人的审讯官都是这副不知道该做什么的可怜模样，那么再来多少个他也不怕！都等着瞧吧！ （注6）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. 这段故事灵感来自飞行员Ian Gleed 的传记《Arise to Conquer》  
> 5\. 尽管中文里三军军衔有通用，英语中稍有不同：少校 = major （陆军少校）= squadron leader （空军中队长）= lieutenant commander （海军上尉指挥官）。文中设定先寇布的陆军军衔是少校，和中队长休兹同级别，外借给空军做随中队情报官后，实际上被变相降了级。  
> 6\. 毕典菲尔特的经历化用自二战德军飞行员Von Werra，后者被俘后辗转几个战俘营，最终成功逃跑。参见 The One Who Got Away 一书以及同名电影。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些不太明显的改变。

7

阴雨带来的假期没能长久，天要放晴，德国人要来，任务等着要完成。讲故事之后的第二天下午，太阳重新露脸。第三天早晨四点半，飞行员们匆匆在睡衣外面套上战斗服和救生衣，胡乱填了点早饭，接着睡眼惺忪地爬上了车，沃维克的胡茬上还沾着牙膏。到了悦石机场，飞行员们仿佛行尸走肉一样晃进小屋，纷纷倒在目力所及的平坦的表面。

休兹竭力维持指挥官的架子，坚持坐在办公桌后那把硬木椅子上，但宿醉后的头痛仍在猛烈袭击他的脑袋。只有费雪看上去完全清醒，轻松地在一堆睡得横七竖八的飞行员中找到下脚的地方，向指挥官走去。

“地勤说要换掉几架来不及修好的飞机。”他说，“替换的昨晚有人运过来了，停在老地方。”

昏昏沉沉的休兹刚才一直在鸡啄米似的不住点头。“多谢。”他咕哝道。就睡一会儿，他想，反正那倒霉电话一响我一准跳起来。

结果，破晓后不到半小时被叫走的是科尔德威尔和莫兰比尔的A小队，早饭仍然沉甸甸地垂在他们的胃袋里。B小队的波布兰吹着口哨，幸灾乐祸地看他们随着铛铛铛的行动铃声跑出屋子，即使脾气温和如科尔德威尔，也忍不住向波布兰投去怨毒眼神。

一个小时后，A小队回来，没有任何成果。换B小队巡逻任务。什么也没有。等待。更多的等待。阳光很好，“泳者”戈登把椅子拖到室外去睡了，结果A小队十分钟之后又要离开，他只好匆匆忙忙跟上队友，欧文.麦克法蒂安占了他的位置。

中午的海峡护航任务照例由休兹带领B小队执行。在把邮购目录和南部旅游手册又翻了一遍之后，波布兰忍不住开口：“我以为你该轮休了，长官。”

刚才还垂着脑袋在桌子后假寐的休兹睁开眼睛，声音听上去清醒极了：“管好你自己的事。”

“无意冒犯。”波布兰说，“只是我听说你有幸受邀前往英格兰最好的葡萄酒庄。”

休兹没说话。

“要我说，就勇敢地当个绅士。”波布兰慢吞吞地说，“昂首挺胸地去参加婚礼，最后一次牵牵她的手，祝她此生幸福快乐，然后给我们带点英格兰最好的葡萄酒回来吧。”

“你倒是十分善解人意。”休兹说，“那我想知道，你跟那个波兰人又是在闹什么小学生脾气？”

“爱情使人盲目。”一阵低声哄笑。波布兰转过头去，发现谢克利清了清嗓子，一本正经地拿报纸挡着脸，其他几个人要么转开脸，要么拼命绷着脸忍笑。

“不，你们这些什么都不懂的混球。爱情使人勇往直前。”波布兰一边说，一边得意地晃晃刚刚送到的包裹。其他人懒得问他是哪个女朋友，免得给他更多开口炫耀的机会。

可惜他还没来得及拆开包裹，电话又响了。

好事情是，这次是常规护送任务，他们的调度员话很少，升空之后，休兹甚至有时间走神——葬礼、婚礼、还有前一天傍晚的那通电话。

“妈妈，是我。”

“对，我从镇上的饭店打来的。”

“不，没什么大事，只是想问个好。”他说，“下次放假还想我带你和爸爸去伦敦吗？”

“当然，当然。我想起来了，你不喜欢利兹酒店的食物。”他慢慢地说。我怎么会忘了，那可是好长一篇演讲。

“舞会？算了吧，妈妈。”他短促地笑了一声，“我就只有四十八小时的时间，对初入社交场的女孩们是不是太残酷了？”

“你听说了？”他干咳了一声，“我该猜到，劳伦斯婶婶什么都知道，是不是？”

“对，她让亨德森中校，对，就是你见过的那位 ‘狼人’ 送来了请帖。”大堂里安静地只能听见他自己的声音，人都到哪里去了？

“不要这么说，妈妈。”他低声说，“我知道你不喜欢他们一家，但她本人也没做错什么。”

“什么？你为什么不早点说？不，我没时间回去。伊芙琳表妹可以住我的旧房间，你知道二楼客房的那张床，没有客人睡过那里之后还会再来——”

“是，你肯定想得比我周全。”他喃喃道，“你说你让仆人扔了我的 ‘博物馆’？”

“不，没关系……我想那里也就只有一些小玩意了，几个锡兵，燧石，弹弓之类的东西。”他清了清嗓子，“爸爸呢？还只关心他那些马？”

“我猜也是。”他看了看角落里的座钟，“……我该挂断了，妈妈，替我向伊芙琳表妹问好。”他深吸一口气，感到有什么东西长久之后终于断裂了。

 

休兹拉高机头，看见整齐宁静的英格兰绿色原野向后退去，蔚蓝海峡从一条蓝色细线变得越来越宽阔。做飞行员的好处是，在数千英尺的高空中，大部分的烦恼都会变得不值一提——

“这里是红二，”谢克利的声音从无线电里传来，“后方敌机——”话音未落，B小队迅速四下散开。一群战斗机借着阳光的掩护扑上来。Rat-ta-ta，Rat-ta-ta，他后颈上的汗毛直竖，是Me-109 熟悉的炮弹击发声。

“哦，好姑娘，求你了，做个好姑娘好吗。”波布兰交替着猛踹转向踏板，仿佛蹬着自行车拼命上坡。身后的Me-109战斗机紧追不舍。这就是为什么喷火是更受欢迎的那个，他想，敏捷机灵，从来不需要他这么粗鲁，相比之下，飓风就像个笨笨的乡下姑娘，跳舞时总是需要额外的提醒才不会踩到你的脚。

不过，飞行员之间一个不成文的原则，安全落地之前绝不说你座驾的坏话，何况波布兰自诩对待飞机如同对待女士般宽容不拘，有万般脏话也只能尽数暗自投掷给丑陋的黄鼻子Me-109飞行员。再说，飓风这乡下姑娘相比之下虽然有些笨重，但结实得很，总有办法脱险——于是他改变战术，忽略眩晕感，又开始猛踩一边的转向踏板，希望能绕到那架Me-109后面，躲开那致命的炮弹。

一切开始变慢。前方视野有架飞机拖着白色的尾巴坠下去，接着，在他分辨出敌友之前，自己的飓风转过弯，他看不见了。

“重新编队！重新编队！”休兹在无线电里大喊，“红领队，重新编队！”

真是时候。无线电里传来更多含混不清的声音，但古怪的是，波布兰的前方视野却只有云絮和蓝天——休兹和其他人到底在哪？连人都找不到，他要上哪里归队？焦躁和眩晕并没让他停下脚下的动作，转弯再急一点，只要再一点——

“这就对了——”之前追着他的Me-109终于出现在他的准星里。他按下开火按钮，机枪轰响数秒后停下，他看见Me-109窜出火焰，歪倒向一边。直到这个时候，他才开始疑惑自己的两架僚机为什么没有及时提供掩护。“黄二，黄三！”他冲着无线电大喊，“这里是黄一，报告情况！”KKK和威尔士大熊死到哪里去了？

接下来漫长的三十秒，除了梅林引擎的轰鸣声，没人回答他。

 

下午一点多的时候，一辆车停在机场边缘的土路上，情报官姆莱听见刹车声抬头，瞧见费雪拎着几只保温壶和一只野餐篮子走过来。

“你去了哪里？”姆莱好奇地问。

“镇上。”费雪简洁地回答，“带了茶和三明治。”他在办公桌上放下这些东西，转而寻找自己的茶杯。

“那要比去基地更远。”姆莱狐疑地看着他。

“基地被炸了。”费雪平静地说，他看见情报官的表情，“别担心，机库和油泵没事，厨房完了，我好不容易抢救出来这些。”他冲那些来之不易的保温杯点点头。

“我怎么没听到任何消息。”姆莱干巴巴地说。

“在上一通你没接的电话里。”费雪回答，“男孩们还没回来吗？”

姆莱摇摇头。“也没有什么成果。”他补充了一句。

费雪端起热气腾腾的茶杯。

“真不知道你怎么能心平气和，”姆莱想起几天前的插曲，不禁皱起眉头，“这帮飞行员简直对什么都毫无敬畏之心，要是公众知道，这对士气会——”

费雪瞧了他一眼，他看上去有点惊讶。“所以，你是认真的。”

“我当然是认真的。”情报官说，“即使我不完全同意当前不求和的政策，但入侵如今迫在眉睫，而空军还——”

“你要三明治吗？”费雪平静地问他，“等他们落地就什么也不剩了。”

姆莱用那种“你不可理喻”的眼神看着银发的副官。费雪耸耸肩，自己拿了一块，坐到桌子后面去。

“你们从皇家飞行部队时代开始就这么不负责任吗？”姆莱忍不住了。

费雪动作停了一下，没说话，好像在听什么。然后他放下那块薄薄的小黄瓜三明治，掏出手帕擦擦手，从抽屉里拿出一只很有些年头的黄铜单筒望远镜，走了出去。姆莱全程盯着他，后者展开望远镜，在看上去似乎空无一物的天空观察了一阵。

“享用小黄瓜三明治的最后机会。”银发的副官开口了，“我看到有人要准备归队了。”

姆莱瞪着他和他手上那个夸张的黄铜望远镜。

“我是海军空中部队出身，不是皇家飞行部队。（注7）”费雪笑眯眯地回答，“一开始还是只是个普普通通的测绘员呢。”

然后姆莱也听见了越来越近的梅林引擎声，接着是一声枪响，其中一个地勤人员挥舞着信号枪，冲几乎是擦着草地低飞过去的一架飓风大喊：“把他妈的起落架放下来！”

 

KKK还没来得及摘下头盔，休兹就对他大发雷霆足有二十分钟，甚至威胁要将他踢出中队——毕竟后者差点操作失误报废一架飓风，多半还要送掉自己小命，但似乎什么也不能毁掉比利时人的好心情。一从小屋里出来，他就几乎是愉快地问欧文.麦克法蒂安稍后要不要一同去镇上采购。

“你要知道，在波兰这么做，我们会在机库后面枪决你。”高尼夫一本正经地说。很难分辨出他是在开玩笑还是认真的。波兰人刚刚落地，是A小队最早回来的人之一，姆莱仍然在忙着记录B小队的简报，暂时没空理他。

KKK只是耸了耸肩，转脸对情报官说：“确认一架Me-109摔进海里坠毁，重伤另外一架。”他低声和情报官比划起来——姆莱坚持要自己填表和确认细节。

下午两点，除了科尔德威尔没有回来，其他人都顺利归队。在接替他们的中队到来后，休兹宣布解散，他们一窝蜂挤上车，回到基地。

“我想跟你谈谈。”高尼夫花了点功夫才找到波布兰，后者一反往常地早早待在公共休息室里对着壁炉发呆，而且高尼夫能从他的呼吸里闻到酒气。

“滚开。”听到脚步声，波布兰头也没回地说。金发的飞行员愣在了原地。

“来看看KKK和麦克法蒂安在轮子底下都发现了什么，”莫兰比尔这时从走廊鬼鬼祟祟地探出脑袋，“费雪老爹的驾照应该被没收——”

“他是怎么回事？”高尼夫困惑地问，“他的僚机不是都回来了吗。”

莫兰比尔若有所思地看了看波布兰闷闷不乐的背影，似乎在盘算着什么。“我想我知道。”他咧嘴笑了笑，“人不能得意地太早。”

 

波布兰再次醒来时，夕阳把屋里屋外染成一片金红色，窗户上贴着的防震裂胶带在他脸上投下十字交叉的阴影。他揉揉眼睛，四下空无一人。又过了一会儿，昏沉感缓缓消退。看样子大部分飞行员多半都跑到镇上吃晚饭去了。而他一回基地之后就倒在扶手椅上睡得不省人事，他本该在镇上和那些人分享碎肉派和啤酒，但波布兰没那个心情。

他想站起身，却踉跄几步，连人带椅子翻倒在地。他痛得眼冒金星，骂骂咧咧地踢了踢腿，这才发现他的一只脚踝被绑在椅子腿上，绑着他的是条颜色花哨的丝巾——他今天上午收到的那条。

波布兰叹了口气，把剩下来的骂人话原路咽回去，用手臂支撑自己坐起来，弓起后背，伸手去解那个柔软的结。不一会儿，那条丝巾便落在他手中。他不禁叹了口气。

 

“你要对那可怜的家伙做什么？”高尼夫回头，看见一个橙红色头发、系着花哨领巾的飞行员踩过潮湿柔软的土地向他走来，空气里还有几分夏季短暂阵雨后的尘土气味与绿意。几分钟前，波布兰看见高尼夫静悄悄地绕过营地，于是好奇地跟上来。然而走近一看，放在岩石上的东西只令他大倒胃口。

死去的兔子躯体柔软顺从地贴在岩石表面，脑袋有一部分凹陷了下去，血和他不太愿意去细想的东西浸透了皮毛。高尼夫半跪在一边，一手捏着起兔子后颈的一块，另一只手中闪着银光的折刀探进棕褐色的绒毛。他用刀割开了个口子，接着像脱去一只手套那样向后拉扯着、将棕褐色的毛皮剥脱下来，露出里面粉色与灰色的肉。

“真恶心。”波布兰说，“你在搞什么？”

高尼夫没有说话，他拿起兔子的后腿，将腿脚上的剩余的皮毛像脱袜子那样除了下去。另一条腿也一样。接着，他戴着粗线手套的手依次将两条后腿关节反向折了一下。

波布兰不确定自己是否该大叫或者跑开。但就在这时，高尼夫开口了：“你有火柴吗？”

“你该不会是想吃了那个可怜的家伙吧。”波布兰说。

高尼夫用一种近乎怜悯的眼神看着他。“你们英国人做饭比传闻中的还要难吃。”

“不关我事。”波布兰说，“说了我妈是爱尔兰人，我爸是法国人。”

高尼夫没理他，又低下头料理那只剥了皮的兔子。刀锋从腹部中间划开一道长长的口子，露出内脏，高尼夫小心地翻检了一会儿。就在波布兰快吐出来的时候，金发的飞行员宣布道：“肝脏看上去很健康。”

“我说过了吗？说过了就再说一次。”波布兰皱眉道，“你真恶心。”

“是为了检查有没有疾病。”高尼夫平静地说，“肝脏上有斑点的话就不能吃了。它很健康。”肝脏在他手中是深玫瑰红色的。“所以，你有火柴吗？”他说，“有火柴的话，我考虑分你一半。”

“你不抽烟？”

高尼夫摇摇头。

“我才不吃这东西。”波布兰说，“作为一个文明人，我有标准也有追求，还注重卫生。”

“我看过厨房了，废墟一片。”高尼夫耸耸肩，“我还抢救了点盐出来。”

波布兰转转眼珠，飞快地做了决定。“在这种潮乎乎的地方生不起火来。”他说，“我知道有个地方能不引人注目地干这事，十五分钟以后在仓库后面见。”

“那就请你顺便去再搜刮点别的香料。”高尼夫理所当然地说，“什么都行。”

“你这个可恶的贼，把我当成什么人了？”

“会更好吃。”高尼夫头也不抬地回答。

 

等高尼夫捧着料理好的肉到达约定地点的时候，波布兰脚边已经升起一簇火堆。

高尼夫打量了那簇火焰片刻，又嗅了嗅空气，闻到可疑的、纸张燃烧的气味，但他决定不加以深究——只要能烤熟兔肉，波布兰就是拿飞机里的辛烷点火他也不在乎。“你不是那么没有用嘛。”他说，没等波布兰再说话就转身忙碌起来。

令波布兰有些惊讶的是，高尼夫真的如约定那样分了他一半的肉。烤出来的兔肉咀嚼起来口感奇怪，但托了那些香料的福，并不难吃。波布兰试图咽下一大口兔子肉，结果那东西铁了心似的堵在他喉咙口。

这时，一只已经拧开的扁酒壶善解人意地递到他面前。波布兰闻不到什么气味，于是大胆灌下一口，结果嘴唇瞬间失去知觉。

“伏特加？”过了好一会儿，他才能开口说话。

高尼夫点点头。一阵沉默。

“我开枪打死了它。”他瞥了一眼兔皮说。

波布兰瞪了他一眼。火堆里的树枝发出噼啪爆裂声。

“不是你想的那样。”高尼夫说，“麦克法蒂安和KKK在副官的车轮底下发现了它，还没死透。”

“残忍。”波布兰半真半假地说，“走开，我要吐了。”但味道真的不错。

“是仁慈。”高尼夫回答，“让它免于更大的痛苦。”

“你怎么没跟他们去镇上享受？”波布兰问，“烤得不错，但肯定没有酒吧里的牧羊人派好吃。”

波布兰本来以为高尼夫还有些刻薄评论，但另一个飞行员什么也没说，只是凝视着篝火。

“我不能。”半晌，金发的波兰人说，“我需要想一想今天的事。”

“什么？”波布兰想了一会儿，“哦，你说没回来的科尔德威尔？”他耸耸肩，又咬下一口兔肉，“这又关你什么事，独行侠？”

 

后视镜不太好用。一万两千英尺处，高尼夫默默地想道，一路上气流颠簸让他除了晃动的光之外几乎看不清什么。

“这里是绿一，”莫兰比尔的声音传来，“蓝二，你顶窗上的是个什么东西？”

高尼夫本打算说点什么，但这时调度员的声音响起：“马戏团呼叫驯兽师（tamer），Angels Seven，角度1-2-0——”一阵杂音盖住了接下来的内容。

“这里是驯兽师蓝一。”科尔德威尔说，“请重复内容，马戏团。”他腾出一只手把拉链一路拉到下巴，地面或许是温暖宜人的夏季，但在这台漏风的飓风里可不是。

又一阵杂音。

“有人听见他说什么了吗？”科尔德威尔在频道里问道。

“Abracadabra，吃我的帽子吧。”莫兰比尔咕哝道。A小队起飞不久后，调度员曾指挥他们沿迪尔镇一带的海岸巡逻，但之后又改变主意。不管马戏团计划有什么新表演，他都没说清楚，科尔德威尔思索片刻后决定仍然按原定路线前进。

“马戏团呼叫驯兽师，你们怎么回事？”两分钟后，另一个声音从无线电里传了出来。“Angels Twelve，三十一架敌机，角度1-1-0。”

“这里是驯兽师蓝一，类别？”

“十九架轰炸机，十二架战斗机，很可能是Me-109。”要是他们真的够聪明，想要防德国人窃听，那也该给Me-109取个正经代号，黄鼻子小丑就挺好。天空放晴，日光刺得高尼夫眯起眼睛，不算视野左上方那个疑似污点的痕迹，暂时还没有可疑目标。科尔德威尔正领着他们尽力爬升，高尼夫粗略估算了一下， 四千英尺差距，如果调度员没搞错，他们很有可能来不及爬到机群上方，他本打算再次无视编队，继续独自一人作战，但想到之前科尔德威尔的警告，高尼夫最终决定留下，看看他的长机准备如何应对。

 

“后视镜怎么会不好用？”波布兰抗议。

高尼夫瞥了他一眼：“我以为你在乎的是科尔德威尔的事？”

“哦，那个。”波布兰说，“我也挺在乎——别那样看我。但我更好奇你这回怎么愿意当一个合格的僚机，而不是急着大开杀戒。”

高尼夫向他投去一个“你无药可救”的眼神，摇了摇头。“你说对了两件事。”他平静地说，“后视镜很好用。我不是合格的僚机。”

波布兰短促地笑了一声。“哈！我怎么说来着。”

“你还想不想听，自大狂先生？”高尼夫冷冷地说。

“想得很，想得很。”波布兰伸了伸腿，“但我们能不能跳过莫兰比尔骂人的部分——我这几年听得已经够多了。”他又咬下一口兔肉。

“那就不剩什么了。”高尼夫一本正经地回答。

“哈，哈，哈，真好笑。”波布兰说，“你到底还要不要讲？”

“科尔德威尔下令在敌机群后方直线并队。”高尼夫冷冷地说，“就像你们英国人挨个排队买酒那样打仗。”

“话不要说得那么难听，波兰佬，我妈是骄傲的爱尔兰人。”

高尼夫耸耸肩。“所以我降低高度，在Heinkel 的后机枪手发现我们之前先开了火。”

“休兹知道你不听从命令会剥了你的皮挂在旗杆上。”波布兰说，“我在想科尔德威尔为什么没有。”他上下打量了一番对面的飞行员。“有人还是复仇心切，对不对？”

高尼夫平静地直视波布兰。“不管你怎么想，我加入皇家空军不是来故意送死的。”他说，“偷袭时每分每秒都很宝贵，尤其在头顶上还有战斗机的时候。”

“那你为什么要在这里跟我讲这些？”波布兰眯起翠色眼睛，“有人为他并不高明的战术付出了代价，证明另外某些人的远见，你该给自己买一杯庆祝才对。”

“跟战术没关系。”高尼夫难得有点烦躁地看着他，“就算我再不赞同这愚蠢战术，反正最后总要演变成乱作一团的狗斗。但是——”

波布兰瞧着他。

“我从后视镜看见他被偷袭，跳了伞。他落在海面上，我在上空盘旋了一会儿，呼叫了救援，但我没能停留太久——头顶上还有战斗机。”高尼夫深吸一口气，仿佛下了很大决心，“第一，我是他的僚机，应该掩护他的后方，第二，如果他装了后视镜——”

“所以你承认我是对了。”波布兰说，“两个方面。”

“是。”高尼夫干脆地说，“你是对的。”

很长一段时间里，他们之间就只有树枝燃烧爆裂的声音。

“要我说，没什么大不了的。”波布兰最终耸耸肩，“你看到他跳了伞，替他赶走了几架烦人的Me-109，叫了救援。等情报官知道他下落可能要两三天。我要是他，就先玩个够再考虑归队的事。”他打了个哈欠，“科尔德威尔会很高兴能再休几天假的。”

“我从来不知道他的教名。”高尼夫说，“也没有听过你们喊他什么绰号。”

“……告诉你，我竟然也不知道。”波布兰似乎被逗乐了，“但没关系，我们之后可以想一个。”

天色变得越来越暗，树梢上最早的一批星星无声地闪烁着。“我很意外。”波布兰首先站起来，“很高兴知道雪人也有一颗心。”他向对面的飞行员伸出手。

高尼夫拉着他的手站起来，拍了拍身上的尘土。“如果你一定要知道，那首先就不是个很高明的绰号。”

“我管你怎么想。”

“要是我说我知道你没去喝酒是因为被女朋友甩了呢。”

“我收回前言。”波布兰眯起眼睛，“还有，到底是哪个混球用安杰丽卡的丝巾绑我的？”

“无可奉告。”

后视镜里两架Me-109越来越近，他踩下转向踏板，把节流阀开到底，调整操纵杆。高度仪读数一路跌到一千五百英尺。他已经错过跳伞机会。但他甚至没有打开顶窗，反而稳稳地握紧控制杆，调整角度。心脏高悬，而人在下坠，每个细胞都在尖叫他就要死了，粉身碎骨。

这不是KKK第一次面对死亡。五月份那场逃亡的尾声，他赶到海滩，大撤退即将结束，没有人愿意给落单的飞行员腾出空来。他只好沿海岸骑着摩托继续寻找船只。

引擎的嘈杂声中，他听见附近传来熟悉的勃朗宁机枪声，感到一瞬间的疑惑——自己并没有按下开火。操纵杆向左，后视镜里，掠过一架飓风偏转飞过的影子。飞行员的脑袋在很高的位置，很可能是欧文.麦克法蒂安。在重压下的瞬间，人的头脑能处理的东西多到惊人——

摩托车的油就快用完了，在绝望的最后几英里骑行中，他听见枪声，目睹十几个波兰步兵抢下一条法国船，于是他扔下摩托车，举起双手接近那些警惕的士兵，手中挥舞着自己原来部队的文件，几乎要跪下恳求他们带他一起走。

最后五十英尺，KKK瞥了一眼顶窗上的后视镜，还剩一架Me-109咬着他不放，前方的视野里泛着波浪的深蓝色水体正急速砸来，他咬紧牙关，拼命拉起机头——

或许出于某种同病相怜，或许仅仅是不耐烦，那些波兰人没有把子弹打进他的脑袋里，也没有留他在海滩上等死。他在舱底获得了一个位置，外面斯图卡轰炸机的尖啸来了又走，海将他们的船抛上抛下犹如玩物，有人在低声祈祷。

——爆炸带来的冲击差点让他脑袋撞到顶窗。颠簸中，那架跟着他到最后的Me-109摔进海里，浓烟和火焰遮住了机身。

随着血液流回视神经，眼前的事物重新有了色彩，KKK长出了一口气，仍然紧握着控制杆。片刻后，他的飓风重新获得高度。不敢在战斗时浪费片刻取下防风镜，他只能拼命睁大眼睛、眨掉阻碍视线的泪水。与此同时，少年的胸膛在那衬衫布料下不停起伏，接着他仿佛不受控制地、发出断断续续的笑声。一种古怪的信念如心脏搏动一般在他体内回响：如果他能躲过这一劫，那接下来他就能战胜一切。是的，一切。

卡林.冯.克罗歇尔再次睁开眼睛，车窗外的夕阳映得他的头发像要燃烧起来一样。

“从这里寄信到伦敦要多长时间？”他问。

“那要看你寄给谁。”费雪好奇地从后视镜打量着年轻的飞行员。

开伞之后，下降的过程慢慢悠悠、几乎让人觉得不耐烦，但最后一百米到沉入水中几乎也就是片刻功夫。接下来挣扎着漂在水上的时间却无比漫长。

“抓紧点！”他听见水面上有人大喊，挥手乱抓，救生衣似乎仅仅愿意让他贴着水面，而不肯让他的脑袋露出来。他拼命踩水。片刻之后，脑袋再一次浮上海面。盐水令他眼睛和肺都生疼。几只手拉住了他，而他正忙着把肺里冰冷的雾咳出来。

浑身湿透的飞行员擦了擦脸上的水，他看见甲板被洗刷得干净整齐，不像渔船，更像是赛艇。有人给他拿来了毯子，他生硬地用英语说了句谢谢。

“这么有礼貌肯定是德佬，不是我们的飞行员。”递给他毯子的人对其他人说，又转脸看了看被捞上来的飞行员，“不幸的是，从登船的那一刻，你就是皇家空军的俘虏了，……先生？”

“欧根。”那个飞行员打着冷颤回答，“施瓦茨.欧根，中尉。”

“那是你的Me-109吗？”水手指着不远处一片色彩斑斓的油污和那上面漂着的残骸。

“什么？”欧根过了一会儿才反应过来，“是的。正确的称呼是Bf-109，先生。”他忍不住纠正道。看着爱机的残骸逐渐下沉，心中很不好受。

第一个中年水手耸耸肩，“我们可以收工回去了吧？”

另一个点点头。“虽然迟了点，但总算是把空军嚷嚷着要找的人捞了回来。”

“是啊，买一送一，还不坏。”

“喂，既然你没什么事做，那就发挥点作用，替我们去看一下船舱底下的那个家伙，好吗？”之前拉他上来的那个水手对他说。

“当然。”欧根裹紧了毯子，上下牙齿仍在不停磕碰着，但至少血液正流回四肢。最好乖乖照做，他有点哆嗦地站起身。

“拿着。”一杯冒着热气的饮料被端到他面前，红茶，或许还掺了白兰地。欧根伸手接过，指尖传来的暖意几乎令他发出叹息，“也问问船舱下面那个家伙要不要再来点。”

欧根点点头，头发在往下滴水，他从嘴唇上尝到苦咸。他接过杯子，小心地喝了几口杯子里的古怪饮料（英国人，他暗自摇摇头），又裹紧毯子。救援快艇几乎是蹦跳着在蓝色海面巡行，风吹得他耳朵里再听不见别的声音。他蹒跚着走向舷梯，爬到甲板下的船舱里。等眼睛适应舱底昏暗后，欧根分辨出一个同样裹着毯子的人影蜷缩在一角的长凳上。一只杯子摆在那人面前的长桌上。

“你好，请不要紧张。”欧根礼貌地用有点生硬的英语问侯，“上面的水手让我来问问你要不要再来点热饮？”他有点欣慰地想，或许他不是今天唯一一个倒霉蛋。

那人没有回答，也没有更多动作。欧根清了清嗓子，准备用德语再问一遍，船身一阵剧烈颠簸。桌上的杯子危险地向边缘滑去，他下意识伸手——

沉闷的响声。已经变凉的液体沿着指缝滴落，欧根紧张地看了看手中险险接住的杯子。他四处望了望，试图寻找声音的来源，片刻之后他有了答案。

毯子从倒在地上的躯体滑开，露出湿透了的灰蓝飞行服。那个飞行员双眼紧闭，嘴唇已经是紫色，面孔灰白，像条被冻了很久的鱼。欧根把杯子放回桌上，深吸了口气，小心翼翼地俯身伸手去试脉搏。

接着他转身剧烈呕吐起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. 隶属陆军的皇家飞行部队（Royal Flying Corps, RFC），以及皇家海军空中部队（Royal Naval Air Service, RNAS）这两个单位是皇家空军的前身。


End file.
